Our True Selves
by QTPie430
Summary: I'm Gumi, a girl at Clay middle school. We're nearing summer, and, along with a boy that I met recently that's called Piko, we're going to have a ball over summer! PikoxGumi, T for romance, language, and fights.
1. Gumi, and Piko!

****Hey all! This is my first time uploading, so I thought I'd stick to something I'm used to. I may be a little slow updating, but I swear I'll pick up the pace when I get used to it! 3****

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

The bell rung. It was Friday afternoon, and school had just let out. "Class dismissed, have a good weekend!" our teacher, probably too peppy for her own good, yelled as we left. I picked up my folders, and headed for the crowded hallways. I hated things like that- being shoved into an enclosed space with a bunch of other random kids was not my idea of fun. But I only had to deal with it for two more weeks- until school let out for the summer.

"Why can't it just come quicker?" I whined to myself, looking up at the ceiling. I sighed, being pushed out of the way by kids alot taller than me. Damn me for being so short. A kid ran down the hallway backwards, a football in his hand. He was wooping, and didn't even see me there. He rain right into my side, sending me stumbling off to the side. I stumbled to the floor, dropping my folder and sending papers flying.

"Watch it you idiot!" I yelled, though I doubted he heard me. I started gathering my papers, several of which were drawings that I'd done during class of summer scenes. Man, I _really_ want summer to come fast.

I shoved the papers I'd collected in my folder messily, just as a boy, just as short as I was, crouched down and helped collect the papers that I couldn't reach. He turned around, smiling, "I'm Piko, I just moved here." He stood up, and extended a hand to me. I took it, rising, and rose to his height. I let go of his hand immediately.

"Gumi." I said bluntly, taking the papers. I flashed a small smile, so it didn't seem like I was completely ignoring him, before I set off down the crowded hallway again. I looked over my shoulder to see the smiling face again. He had long-ish hair, messy, with a single piece sticking up that loosely resembled a 'P'. I found that pretty funny. His left eye was green, like a lighter version of moss, and his right was blue, like a robin's egg.

I turned back around, wading toward the door. Once outside, I stepped to the side, taking the boy with me. He seemed pretty surprised at this, and gasped. I held his right arm, above the elbow. I smiled sincerley now, "How would you like it if me and you hung out sometime?"

His happiness was evident. His orb-like eyes glowed in two different colors. He pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket, as I took mine out of it's pocket outside of my folder. We exchanged numbers, before heading off in different directions.

I have to walk a few blocks before I get to my house, so it took about ten or so minutes to get there. It was a shabby little place- my parents sent me just enough money to afford it, and came home only often enough that they were considered a legal guardian. The inside was messy- clothes, garbage, pillows, blankets, carrots, you name it- was laying in a thick layer in most of the rooms. I made a note as I do everyday to clean up later, though, obviously, I never do.

I skipped across my house to my room, the one place in the house that was organized. Everything had a place, and everything was in it's place. I laid my folder down on my bed, and took out my phone. I found Piko's number, then typed up a quick text.

_ Me: when n where u wanna meet?_

I set my phone down, and migrated to my mirror. My green hair was a bit of a mess, so I took off my red goggles and quickly brushed it out, so that it laid with a few strands by my face and a few behind my head. I put my goggles back on, still waiting for a response. I laid on my bed, messing with my dull school outfit. It had a short navy blue skirt with a white stripe on the bottom, a white top, and a little navy blue neck accessory that looked like a sailor's collar.

The phone buzzed (I still had it set on vibrate from the school day) and I looked at the message.

_Piko U.: There's a fair this weekend. Meet me there tommorrow?_

_Me: kk, time?_

_ Piko U.: Two?_

_ Me: c u then._

_ Piko U: Alright. Why'd you ask me?_

I thought for a second. Why did I ask him? It might've just been because I felt bad for him. I mean, he's new, and didn't seem like he had any friends yet.

_Me: u looked like u needed a friend._

_ Piko U.: Good to know someone's looking out for me._

I smiled, though he wouldn't see it. Yeah, we'd become good friends fast.

**So, what'd you think? Review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Thank you

**** Hey again! Back with more Piko and Gumi fun times! I'd appriciate it if you'd review, and without further ado, here's two! ****

Saturday, and also the first day of the fair. I woke up at nine that day, planning a schedule in my head. I'd never been to a carnival, so I didn't know what to expect. I unwillingly rolled out of bed, trudging toward the kitchen. I yawned sleepily, pulling out a carrot from the fridge, and a carton of milk. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly ate the carrot, savoring every bite of the delectable little vegetable. My favorite thing about waking up was always getting to eat more carrots. I popped the last bite into my mouth, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I took a drink from the carton of milk, then set it back in the fridge and headed back to my room.

I grabbed my yellow dress, a green belt, and a half-jacket, then headed for the shower. I turned it on, then took off my long, green night gown and got in. The hot shower felt nice on my skin. It felt good to get all the oils from school off each morning. I scrubbed my hair and body with the same, coconut-scented soap, then clambered out of the shower. I used the soft towel to dry my hair and body, then brushed out my hair, the orange towel wrapped around my upper body. I styled my hair like normal, letting it air-dry.

I slid on the yellow dress, then put on the jacket and belt, completing the look. I rubbed the fogged-up mirror so I could check to make sure there wasn't anything I should be worried about. Nope. I sighed, then hung up the towel on a rack and went towards my room.

I sighed again, looking into the family room as I passed it, "I really should clean that." I shrugged, then entered my room, closing my door, so that I wouldn't have to see the rest of the house. I picked up my red goggles from the dresser, putting them on my head, right behind my bangs. I flopped down on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

My parents have left me to live alone for three years, since grade six. Grade eight would be ending soon. I've managed with the little money they give me, which is why I've grown to love carrots so much, because they're cheap to buy and grow. Remembering what they said back a few years, I sighed.

_"It's not that we don't love you, it's just that we need time away. Time to ourselves."_

_"But, mom! What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"_

_"Keep yourself in good health. Keep an eye on the house. And don't open the door to strangers!"_

Those were her last words to me. I wish her and dad would just die sometimes. Just leave me on my own. I've managed this long; all I need is a job and I'd be fine. I'd manage fine.

The little red letters on my clock told me it was almost 10:30. The fair was on the other side of town, so I'd need about an hour or so to get there, since I always manage to get lost. Maybe I could ask Piko if he could pick me up on the way there...

Nah. I'd find it eventually. I yawned, stretching out on my bed. I was still tired, and since I had nothing else to do, I'd just sleep. I tucked my hands behind my head, relaxing on a pillow. The house was warm, and felt nice. I fell asleep pretty quick, thinking about what was going to happen that day.

When I woke up, my mind immediatley told me I was going to be late, and that I'd slept too long. Though, it was only 12:45. I swung my feet out of bed, checked my hair in my mirror, then grabbed my phone, sliding it in a pocket behind my belt. On my way out the door, I grabbed $20 from my drawer just inside the door, then set off.

The walk would normally take about 40 minutes, though, knowing myself, I'd probably get lost. I turned north, to the right, heading for the park where it would be held. I strolled, thinking about how warm it was outside for being late May. I tried to keep track of where I was going by watching street signs, but I took an early left, which headed to a dead end alley. I sighed and turned around, heading back for the main road. Two blocks further, and the correct left, and I was on my way again. It was 1:30 by this point, and I'd been walking for about 40 minutes. It should only be 10 more minutes, if I don't take another wrong turn.

Okay, I think I jinxed myself.

I ended up in another dead end alley, this one slightley creepier and smaller than the last. I grumbled as I turned around, running into a hard surface. I took a step back, and looked up, to see a tall man with bright red hair hanging messily around his face. There were two more boys surrounding him, one with brown hair, one with a darker shade of red.

The one I ran into leaned down and looked me straight in the eye, "Look what we have here! A little girl. And even after running into me, she doesn't apologize!" He laughed. His breath smelled horrible. "We're gonna need to punish her for that. Grab her, boys."

The two came out from behind him, aiming to grab my arms and pin me to the wall a few feet back. A wave of terror struck through me. I looked helplessly at their big hands coming at me. I took a step back, and did the only thing I could do- scream. The brunette lunged at me, grabbing me by the throat and planting me against the wall. But, I was able to get enough of a noise out for someone to recognize distress. At least, I hoped.

I kicked at the wall behing me, trying to get free. The brunette leaned down into my face, staring me in the eyes. I couldn't breathe from the grip on my neck. The brunette licked the edge of my ear brfore whispering, "We're gonna have some fun with you. You've been a bad girl." In a final effort to escape, I brought up by booted foot and kicked him as hard as I could right where it hurt. I thank god for the hard plastic on the bottom of these things. He released the grip, dropping me.

I dashed around the brunette only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. The lighter red head grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, taking my other wrist. "You've been a very bad girl, " he spat. He punched me in the gut, releasing all the air I had, and making everything go black.

***** Piko POV *****

I hung around the outside of the fair for ten minutes. I flipped my phone open. 2:15. I started to panic. What if she'd gotten lost? What if she got sick? What if she was run over by a car? The possibilities were endless. I was completely panicing, hyperventalating, sweating like a nut, and constantly pacing.

Something high-pitched interrupted my thoughts. It sounded like a scream. It was from a while away, but I could guess where it came from. I sprinted off the way I came in towards the main road. Screaming like that doesn't come rehearsed. That was an actual, fearful scream.

I looked down each road until I saw the one I was looking for. And my assumptions were correct. "Akaito, do I have to teach you about manners _again_?"

The red head stood and turned around. He was grinning. I still couldn't see what they were focusing on. "Hey, Piko. You're little girlfriend is cute. You want to have a go?"

I looked at him, insanely confused. "What? I don't have a-" He stepped out of the way, revealing an unconsious Gumi. I could feel my blood boil, fury building inside me, "You little bastard!" I ran over to him, faking a punch to his left, and kicking him in the right side of the face. I heard his nose break.

Len rose, coming at me with his fist raised. I ducked to the right, avoiding being hit in the face. I leaped up, slamming the top of my head into his face. Two broken noses. It bled, getting on my black and white tee. I scoffed at the red mark on my right shoulder.

Ted came after me last, I blinked as he brought his foor in front of my face, trying to kick me straight on. I ducked at the last second, grabbing his leg over my head, twisting it around, and slamming him into thr ground, face-first. The first two had already retreated, and I flipped Ted over, my fist making contact with his nose, then his eye. I got off him, and let him run.

I sighed, calming myself down. 'Deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out.' I thought. Ikneeled by Gumi's side, shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She didn't look too badly beat. At least she was still fully dressed. "Guuumi. Wake uuuup." I whined quietly. I hit her gently on the cheek, to which she reacted to by leaning against my chest. My cheeks reddened, but I tried not to mind. She winced slightly, but remained there.I grinned, patting her head.

After about ten minutes like this, she finally woke up, mumbling something about wanting a carrot for breckfast. She moved her head so she could look at my face, then blushed, "Piko? What are you doing here? Where is here anyway? Where'd those people go?"

I let her continue to lay against my chest- it was probably more comfortable than the wall. "I heard you scream. And, they all left as I arrived." It wasn't lying as much as twisting the truth, right? "Can you stand?"

She nodded, and I reached around her back to help her, just to be sure she doesn't fall. We stood slowly and carefully to be safe. I smiled at her, but instead of returning it, she leaned against the corner and coughed weakly a few times. I held her shoulders tightly to be sure she didn't fall again. I frowned as she smiled, lying to me about being alright.

"Let's get you home. Can you walk? Slowly, Gumi. Don't want to get hurt," I stressed, allowing her to put as much weight on me as needed.

"I'm alright Piko, really." She surely didn't look alright. She was pale, like a ghost almost, and the little sparke in her eye she had yesterday was gone. She pushed my arm off her, and she walked on her own, though it looked painful and forced. We hadn't even made it halfway down the alley before she fell to her knees. I sighed at her carelessness.

"I'll call my mom to come get us. You just relax." She nodded, leaning against the wall on her right. I flipped open my phone. The clock told me it was 2:30. I dialed my moms number, taking a few steps forward.

"Hello?" She was confused.

"Hey, mom, can you come pick us up? We're at the intersection of Main and Frost."

"Oh! Sure! I'll be there in five!"

"Thanks mom."

I turned around to Gumi, kneeling in front of her, "Hold on to my neck. I'll carry you down."

She seemed hesitant, but did as she was told. I took the back of her knees in my hands, and carried her piggy-back to the intersection. It wasn't that hard- she was light as a feather. I was just afraid the motion would hurt her. Her head laid lazily on my left shoulder, whispering a small, "Thank you."

**** Thank you guys for reading! I hope this chapter wasn't too long... I didn't like how short the first one was, so I tried making this one longer. I have a challenge and a question for you. The challenge is: The first one who can correctly guess the song I have in mind for this will be rewarded by choosing what happens next in the story!**

**The question is: What is the food item that Piko has? I know Gumi has carrots, Rin has oranges, Len had bananas, Miku has Leeks, Kaito has ice cream, Luka has Tuna, and Gackupo has Eggplants, but I have no idea what Piko's is!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to get lots of reviews soon! 3 ****


	3. Gumo

***** Welcome back to Our True Selves! I'd love to give a big, awesome THANK YOU to Mayuki-Kai, my first reviewer. I think this'll be my last chapter of the night, with a bit of PikoxGumi in it. So, to save a tree, here's a digital version of three! *****

**** Piko POV ****

I stroked Gumi's green hair as we pulled onto her road. She was sleeping with her head on my lap. I'm not gonna lie- it looked comfortable. Not wanting to wake her up, I grabbed her by the back of the knees and the shoulders, carrying her light body into her unlocked house. I'm not trying to be rude, but her house was a mess. There were clothes, carrots, garbage, blankets, pillows, and a few other things I couldn't identify. There was a little path to what I assumed to be her room, so I followed it.

Entering her room, I realized how organized it was compared to the rest of the house. Nothing was just laying around- it all had a spot in a drawer or on a cabinet. I set her down on the little bed in the middle of the room, before turning to leave. I followed the path out of the house and to my mom's car. I knocked on the window, and she rolled it down.

"I think I'm gonna stay a while, just to be sure she's alright when she wake up."

"Alright. Call me when you're ready to come home."

I nodded, turning back towards the house. I heard her car pull away behind me. I waved when I was on the porch, and she waved back from inside a closed window. I entered the open door and made my way immediatley to her room. I closed the door behind me so I didn't have to see the mess outside.

I found myself messing with a USB cord I found on the floor under her bed. Those little things are so interesting! They connect two completely otherwise unconnected devices. It was 3:15 by now, and I was growing increasingly more bored. I left her room to look for something to eat. Rasins, if at all possible. Her kitchen was cluttered with boxes that said "KITCHEN" on the side of them. I avoided them, making my way to a pantry on the other side of the room. There was nothing inside. I tried a few cabinets; nada. The fridge was filled with carrots and milk. I looked curiously inside, before shrugging and closing it.

I went back in Gumi's room, happy to find her awake, though not really moving. Her eyes were open and watching me. I smiled at her, "How're you feeling?"

**** Gumi POV ****

How am I feeling? Well, to put it simply, it feels like I'm decending the layers of Hell. Every inch of my body hurt, especially my neck and my stomach. I tried to say, "I'm fine," but nothing would come out of my mouth. He looked at me worridly, and thinking fast, I put a little thumbs-up sign. He didn't beleive me. I think he was giving me a glare. I dropped my mouth, trying to say, "No, really, I'm fine," but all that came out was a hoarse and barely audible, "No."

He kneeled down beside my bed and put his hand on my forehead. He smiled at the little bit of releif, then let his hand fall down the other side of my left side of my face, so that he didn't block my vision. I think I looked a bit confused, because he giggled, tapping the lens of my red glasses.

"I'm gonna stay a while if that's alright with you. Just wanna make sure you're not gonna die here." He dropped a hand from my face into his lap, then smiled again. I nodded, then tried to sit up. It seriously felt like someone had stabbed me in the stomach. I fell down with a soft 'pwoh' from my pillow, trying to hold back tears from the pain. His smile quickly faded as he patted my head, "Don't move quite yet. You've got a pretty big bruise on your stomach, and that's not helping it any."

I nodded, trying to make out words again. Very hoarsely, I managed to get out, "Carrot." I smiled, and he seemed to understand, getting up from the floor and leaving to go get me a carrot. As he was walking away, I noticed that on the back of his left shoulder, there was a dark red spot. Blood? I quickly sat up, flinging my feet over the side of my bed in one, swift motion. That was a bad idea, and I slipped a small, high-pitched squeal of pain. He turned around quickly to see me holding my stomach and a few tears falling out of my eyes. I'm not normally one to complain about pain, but that _HURT!_

He came running back, putting his arms around my shoulders and pressing me up against his stomach. That helped with the pain a bit. It made me feel happier too. I'm pretty sure we were both blushing pretty hard, too. I know I was.

I managed to get my arms to work so they were around him too, and used him to help me stand. It hurt just to stand there, but I managed the pain. I followed him into the kitchen, sitting on a chair we had nearby. He got me a carrot out of the refrigerator, and I ate it happily. Carrots always make me feel better. The crunch of the little vegetable was just soothing, somehow. The bland taste was great- I hated it when there were too many flavors to pick out.

Piko leaned against a counter nearby, and I remember why I'd gotten up. I put the carrot in my mouth to hold it while I reached over and turned him around. I poked the stain so he knew what I was doing. He turned around, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I... uhm... ran into someone with a nosebleed." I glared at him, though he was looking away from me. I softened my gaze, turning his face to look at me. I took the carrot out of my mouth and hoarsely whispered, "What happened?" I was worried about him. If he'd gotten into a fight, I'd be ashames that he'd sunk that low. If he was lying, I'd be angry.

His blue and green eyes shook lightly, I made sure I didn't loose his gaze. "Th-Thay would've killed you if I hadn't done something." His voice was shaky and quiet, but I could make out what he was saying. I looked at him, surprised. My hands fell from my face to my sides, and my eyes were shaking too. I lept up, grabbing his back, burrowing my head into his shoulder.

"Don't fight for me. I'll be fine." I shook my head back and forth. He laid his head onto the side of my green hair, holding me too.

"I have to. It's the only way I can protect you." His girly voice never sounded so reassuring before.

I took a step back, relaxing my arms to my side. "I'll go find you another shirt." I turned around, my entire face red with blush.

My brother probably had some clothes that would fit Piko. He was only a few sizes smaller than me, so I assumed he had something that would fit Piko. I looked through the boxes of stuff that my brother had. I'd packed all of my family's stuff in boxes, in case they wanted it back eventually.

_"Dad, why are you taking Gumo but not me?"_

_"Your brothers alot younger than you. If we left him with you, well, you can't be trusted."_

_"Then take me too! I don't want to be alone! If I can't me trusted, then why are you trusting me to live alone?"_

_"It's hard to understand, Gumi. You just have to understand that you have to stay here. We don't want to live another day with you around."_

I found a light green polo shirt that looked like it would fit. I sighed. My dad was always harsh on me, but always understood when Gumo made the same mistake. I forget to do the dishes: "Damnit, Gumi! Why do you mess up so much?" When Gumo forgets to do the dishes: "It's alright, I'll take care of them for you. Don't you worry yourself at all."

I came running out of my brother's bedroom, trying to keep my tears from falling as much as possible. My stomach yelled that it was in alot of pain, but I ignored it. I threw the shirt at Piko, yelling at him to keep it and leave, then ducked into my room, closing the door, and falling to the floor on the other side of it. My knees laid on the ground, me sitting on my heels. I bent over, trying to keep the pain in my stomach away- not just from the punch I'd suffered earlier, but from the hatred of my family bubbling up. What had I done to be treated like an old blanket, left behind like useless junk?

I held onto my shoulders, silently sobbing. Piko knocked on the door. He was saying something, but I didn't listen. He tried opening the door, but my heels blocked it from opening too far. I now listened to what he was saying. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, and I'm so sorry that I made you angry. Please, please forgive me."

Great way to make a girl feel bad, Piko. False blame on yourself. I tried to steady my speech, but it's hard with the condition I was in, "I-I don't want to talk now. L-l-leave me alone." I was shivering, though it wasn't cold.

"I'm coming in. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I' not gonna let you sit there in pain." The door powerfully opened, and I was pushed over by the force of it. I hit the ground to the left of me pretty hard, and the pain in my shoulder made me forget about the pain in my stomach. I slowly got back onto my knees, still sobbing like the three year old I'm not. He waas know kneeling in front of me, reaching his hand toward my face. I smacked it away from me.

"Seriously, what did I do? That's all I want to know. I'm sorry, and if there's anything I can do for you, I'll do it." I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes look truly worried, like he's about to cry.

"It wasn't you." Tears overtook me again, and I had to close my eyes and grab my shoulders again to keep from shaking. His hand floated over my face, gently touching my cheek. I shivered at his touch and he pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw he was crying too. I felt so bad, I just let my emotions control my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

He pulled me closer to him, and I strained to keep from letting tears drip onto my brother's green shirt. Without letting me go, he asked, "What's the matter?"

I lost it. No way would I be able to keep from crying there. I buried my face into his shoulder, tears falling quickly and steadily out of my eyes. I was shaking pretty bad now, and Piko held me tight to keep me from falling apart. He rubbed the back of my head soothingly, and I ever-so-slowly calmed down.

"Okay, can you tell me what's going on?" He pushed me away gently, so he could look in my eyes. I let my eyes fall to the space between our knees.

I shook my head, "My parents and my brother aren't coming back. They moved so they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. It's why I'm hesitant at being friends with anyone. I'm afraid they'll just get up and walk away one day. I can't have that happen twice. It would hurt too much; I'd probably shatter into a million pieces."

Piko frowned at this, "You know, I'm never going to leave you. You were the first one that showed me kindness since I moved here. I'd never be able to do something like that." He brushed her hair away from her forehead, kissing it gently.

I immediatley blushed. I think Piko was, too. I looked up and smiled at him, kissing him in the same spot.

***** So, thanks to those who have been reading, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, just so I know how well I'm doing. Yes, I'm talking you you. So, anyways. I hope you guys have a good day and all. Later *****


	4. Ditching

***** Welcome back! I'd like to thank Mayuki-Kai again for reviewing. So far, she's the only reason why I keep writing. Yes, I thought that was overrated too, while I was reading, but then I realized how happy I was when someone finally reviewed. Even if it's critizism (ah, I bet I spelled that wrong) I'd enjoy it! So, please, please, please review! So, to gain some score, here's four!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID *****

**** Gumi POV ****

Sunday was uneventful. I did nothing by lay around and complain about how Monday was coming, and how I hated school. Of course, nobody was home, so nobody could hear me. Why do I keep going to school anyway? I could ditch until the end of the year and nobody would notice, or care. I doubt even my teachers would notice- they'd probably be happy that an idiot like myself wasn't bringing trouble.

"Ah, that's right. Piko would notice, then he'd be worried again. Maybe just a day or two off would help..." I kept muttering about how I hated school, and decided to ditch tomorrow and next wednsday. Random days? No, tests. Ugh, I hate that word. Aren't teachers convinced enough that we're smart just by coming to school? Appearantly not. I like to ask myself questions; questions that I don't have to think about, at least.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It was still early in the morning, and I'd run out of things to do. Maybe I'd take a walk...? Nah, that turned out bad yesterday. I can't beleive I'd been living in this town for fourteen years, and I still don't know my way around. Maybe I'd clean my house today...?

Nah. I hate organizing, especially rooms that used to be my brother's, mom's and dad's. It felt like I was doing them a favor. I'd be doing myself a favor if I killed them... Now, now, Gumi, that's no way to think about the one who brought you into this world.

"They tortured me until they moved. I wouldn't've been tortured if they hadn't brought me into this world. Then someone else would have to suffer in your place. So? At least it wasn't their only daughter." Arguing with myself, again. I tend to do that alot in the morning, when I'm too tired to think. "What if they're torturing your brother? He's your age when they left now. Then let him be tortured; he deserves it for shoving me the pain. What if they're giving them the star treatment as always? Then I should kill him too." I was happy with my answers, and got up out of bed. My stomach felt much better than yesterday. Sleep always helps with those kinds of things. Sleep and carrots.

Sunday went by with me continually arguing with myself. I had nothing better to do, and I had to make up for lost time on Saturday. This is a normal weekend for me.

Monday crept up on me, and I woke up at noon the next day. By now, my stomach didn't hurt anymore. My phone woke me up, yelling a random tone that my phone came with. I think it was called Ruffles... Anyway, I picked up my phone, and Piko had been texting me and calling me non-stop for the last 30 minutes. It was our lunch break.

_Piko U.: WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Piko U.: WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?_

_Piko U.: ANSWER ME!_

_Piko U.: I swear if you got lost on the way to school, and are now dead, clothesless, in an alleyway somewhere, I am going to kill you. Again._

_Missed call from: Piko U._

_Piko U.: PICK UP THE PHONE, GUMI!_

_Missed call from: Piko U._

_Missed call from: Piko U._

_Missed call from: Piko U._

Man, that's annoying. I can't beleive I slept through that.

_Me: im up. whaddaya want?_

_Piko U.: Where are you? Why aren't you in school? Did you get sick? Are your stomach and neck still hurting? I'll come by after school to check on you if you want._

_Me: im fine, stop worrying. i just didnt wanna come to school today._

_Piko U.: I'm coming by after school anyway._

_Me: no, ur not. go home. i dont want those boys to see you and beat you up._

_Piko U.: If you're sick and lying to me, I'll kill you. I'm coming by, and you have no say._

_Me: im locking the door right now._

_Piko U.: I'll break it down._

_Me: ill hide so you cant find me._

_Piko U.: I'll find you eventually, Gumi._

That was a lie. I knew every nook and cranny of this house. I'd hide in the best spot possibe: the vent on the roof. I doubt he could even get there, and even if he could, he'd never suspect I'd be in a vent.

_Me: good luck._

_Piko U.: Class is starting. I'll be by there later._

I threw my phone off to the side, then ran around to the front of the house, climbing up the window to get to the roof. I ducked into the chimney, then found my way into the little system that I'd carved out. I never used the fireplace anyway.

**** Piko POV ****

Man, that girl is stubborn. She knows how to push every single button I had. Class was boring. Accelerated science always was too easy, even for someone like me. I never considered myself to be too bright, but I managed to get into all the accelerated classes.

I chewed on the end of my eraser, bored half out of my wits. We had a test that day, and I'd finished first, with 15 minutes to spare. We were learning about the elements, and had to name all the noble gases. Didn't I learn about that in 5th grade? I don't know, I can't remember what I learned then. Our final was next wednesday; I had to make sure Gumi didn't skip the final for her only accelerated class. Only the accelerated classes had to have finals, since they were so easy to get into. The school figured that if you didn't get in an accelerated class, you were too dumb to get into college, so you didn't need to be tested regularly.

Anyway, after that class was over, I had Language Arts. I shuffled out of class, holding my pile of books against my chest protectively. Last time I was leaving class, Ted came up and knocked all of my stuff out of my hands. I was late for LA that day; teacher wasn't happy. Anyway, Ted still decided to annoy me today. He pulled on the little 'P' on the top of my head, and pretty hard too. I think a few strands came out. He let it go back into place, and I continued walking to LA, trying to ignore him. "Hey, Pico de gay-lo. Why're you ignoring me? Huh? Why don't you skip last block and come hang with us."

I sighed, turning around, and looking up, so he could see my eyes, "If you call me that one more time, it won't be a pretty ending for you. You'll end up like you did on Saturday, except dead," I hissed, trying to be harsh. He had a white bandage on his nose, and I sniggered at it. "Looks like someone can't defend themselves against someone half their size."

He wasn't amused though. He picked me up by the back of my hair, and int he surprise and pain, I dropped my books. The halls were starting to clear, and I was late to class again. I think I made a little squealing noise out of pain, but I couldn't tell. The pain in my head blocked out any senses I had. He leaned in, whispering in my ear, "If you tell a single soul about what happened, I swear, I'll personally skin you alive." Before I knew what was happening, he threw my down the hall, and I skidded a few feet before landing at Len's feet. He smirked, pulling his foot back and kicking me in the gut.

Just at that time, my science teacher came clumsily out of her door, to see what all the noises were coming from. When Ted and Len saw her, they cussed, and ran. I smirked, sitting up and leaning against the wall. My mouth tasted like blood, and the teacher had disappeared inside again, but her door was open. I assumed- or at least hoped- that she was calling the nurse, because that's where I was headed next. I gathered my books into a stack, then left them sitting against a wall in the hall, getting up and heading for the nurse's station.

"Oh, what happened this time, Piko?" she was rummaging through her desk, looking for something. I sat shirtless on a little bench on the other side of the room, glad the door was closed.

"Ah, uhm." It was all I was able to manage out. I'd been here plenty of times before for the exact same reason- Ted and Len. "You can guess."

She nodded, finding what she wanted. It was an ice pack. She gently threw it at me, and I caught it, pressing it against where Len had kicked me. It felt good. You could say me and the nurse are becoming best friends, with how often I'm in here.

"Who's class are you supposed to be in right now?" She had the phone in her hand, ready to dial the four-digit number of her class room.

"Ms. Griffith. 4409." I leaned against the wall to my left. Ms. Griffith wouldn't be happy that I wasn't on time for her class two days in a row. I reluctantly set the ice pack on the bench, pulling on the white polo I'm forced to wear day after day, along with navy blue pants. I stood up, checking my reflection in a mirror.

My white hair was messy, so I fixed it. The little 'P' was out of shape, so I fixed that too. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt as I left the room, my stomach still burning from the hit. But, I ignored it, not wanting to be killed by my teacher. I waved to the nurse and went to go pick up my books from where I left them in the hallway. I enterd into a lecture of how to properly use semi colons, something I thought should've been perfectly memorized by two years ago. We had a final in here too, on Friday of this week.

I struggled to pay attention. My mind was focused on going back to Gumi's house. Where could she hide that I couldn't find her. All I needed to do was listen for her breathing in each room. Couldn't be too hard.

The bell rung thirty minutes later, and I gathered all of my stuff, hoping to make it out of the building before Ted and Len found me. Or Akaito. that would be terrible. He's the oldest, and comes from the high school every day to come and hang out with Ted and Len. The high school is a ten minute drive, but, knowing Akaito, he'd drive, underage, over the speed limit, during class, using a hijacked/stolen car, just to come annoy me on my way to Gumi's house. Not my idea of fun.

So, to avoid Akaito, I hurried out of the school, basically sprinting when I got away from the majority of the school, heading to the rich, northern neighborhoods. Three neighborhoods go to the Clay middle and high schools. The rich part of the neighborhood is Crypton, where people like Miku and Luka, the populars, come from. Len comes from Crypton too, though his personality doesn't fit it. The part of town Gumi lives in is where most people who don't succeed come from, called Limited. They have talent, but they aren't being recognized for it. I have a feeling Gumi and Len should be switched. I come from a part of town called Sony, we are a mix of Crypton and Limited, so we can call ourselves either, without anyone noticing.

Anyways, I uneventfully arrived at Gumi's house, and, for some reason, the door was unlocked. I thought I heard talking, but I assumed it was coming from inside, so I let myself in. Sure enough, it was coming from inside, but I couldn't find out where. It echoed a little bit, so it confused me. But, I was able to find that it was coming from the living room, and it was Gumi.

"Shut up! I don't like him! But you're blushing. No I'm not! What're you saying? Exactly what you're saying. Stupid conscience, shut up, before I punch you. You punch me, you punch yourself. Okay, that hurt. Yeah, me too. At least we can agree on something. You like him. You know it. I do not, okay? Ouch, what was that for? THINK, DAMNIT, THINK!" I snickered. She didn't know I was here. The voices were coming from inside the fireplace, so she's probably hiding in the chimney.

I leaned into the fireplace, yelling, "Great to know I'm loved. Who are you talking to?" She shut up. Nothing came from her, or her conscience. I laughed. "You know, I heard you before, I know you're up there. I'll start a fire if you don't answer."

"No! Pease don't! Shut up once and a while, will you? Jeez, having you with me 24/7 is not always a great idea. Ouch! No more hitting me!" I laughed again.

"Can you get down from there, Gumi?"

"Yeah, I'll find a way." I heard her moving around. Seeing how small her chimney was, it was probably pretty crammed in there. "Meet me out front." I questioned what she was doing, but listened, and went out the front door. She dropped onto the grass to the left of me, and I jumped away a few feet. I'll admit, it scared me a bit.

She led me into her house, and immediatley to her room. I shut the door behind us, even though there was nobody in her house to hear us talk. There was no reason for her not to come to school. I bet I was in more pain than she was, even so, my parents would still make me come to school tommorrow. "Why weren't you at school today?"

She sighed, looking at her closet. She was in the same kind of outfit as she was on Saturday, except with a light blue dress, white belt, and pink jacket. "I just didn't feel like coming to school. There's no one here to force me to go."

"Well, now I am. I'll come by your house everyday and make sure you're up and ready to go to school." I placed my hands on my hips, glaring at her in the eyes.

"N-no! I don't want you to!" She blushed, her hands flying up by her face in defence.

"Then, promise me that every day you'll come to school? Unless you're sick, of course."

She nodded, but I could tell she was lying. Though, I didn't say anything.

**** Gumi POV ****

"I'm not a child! I don't need you looking after me 24/7!" I huffed, pouting my lips. He can be a real nuiscence when he wants to be.

"I-I'm just worried about you, that's all." He was still staring at me, but softer than a glare.

"If you're so worried, then why'd you leave me Saturday? Why didn't you come pick me up?" Conscience! I swear I'm going to kill you along with my family one of these days!

He was confused. And blushing pretty hard. Well, I was to. "I-I... uhm... I-I... I'm sorry. I should've."

Now I was confused. We were both watching the ground. I picked my hand up, patting him on the head, "I am too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I won't ditch any more."

He looked up and smiled. I returned it.

***** So, how'd you like it? Review please! Piko wants you to! So does Gumi! How about a deal: The more reviews I get, the more romantic is is between the two, and the longer the story is? *****


	5. Pranked

***** Hey again! I'm sorry I didn't upload more that once yesterday. RL is a pain. Same thing today, too. Now dive for five! **

**... those rhymes are becoming worse and worse...**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID****

**** Piko POV ** **

Tuesday went well. I didn't have to drag Gumi to school like I thought I was going to have to. I walked her to school, just to be sure she didn't skip agian. She was complaining the entire way there about me puppy-dogging her, but I just wanted to be sure she got a good education and job in the future.

The day went by pretty fast. I had homework in four classes; nothing to get worked up aboout. After Science, Akaito was there to walk me to my next class. That surprised me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at class right now? How'd you leave without anyone seeing you? How'd you get in the school?"

"Yes. Open window; empty classroom. Open window; empty classroom." He was pretty stupid to tell me. I told myself I'd email the school later about leaving windows open.

Akaito looked like his normal self; his bright red hair sticking up at odd angles, his clothes dirty and messy, his face pulled into a sneer. The only thing that was different was a little black eye and a white bandage over a crooked nose. I snickered at this, "Nice nose, racoon." I think I was looking for a fight.

Instead of grabbing me by the hair like Ted did, he laughed. _Laughed_. I think this scared me more than him trying to beat me up. I hurridley walked off, but he was able to keep up with me easily. He was only two years older than me, but about two and a half heads taller. "Why don't you come with me, little Piko. We could take your little girlfriend with us. We'd have alot of fun." I didn't have to look at him to realize he was smirking his evil smirk.

"I swear, if you, Len, or Ted touch a hair on her head, your funeral will come before school lets out," I growled, stopping in the middle of the hallway to glare at him. He smiled at me, then it hit me. _Why am I such a freaking IDIOT? _I yelled at myself, realizing Ted hadn't been there to torture me the moment I was out of class.

I used a nearby windowsill to be at Akaito's eye level. "Where are they, and where's Gumi?" Sorry, Ms. Griffith. I'd make it up to you later.

He was still smirking, and now being very sarcastic and dramatic, "Oh, Piko, why would you ever think of me as the creature you do? I never did anything wrong? Did I?" I would've punched him in the face if I wouldn't've gotten in trouble for it.

"Where is she! No more playing around, Akaito!" I was yelling at him, but I was glad the only nearby classrooms were all music rooms, and soundproof.

He looked to his left, pouting slightly. "You're no fun to play with if you're just gonna get angry. Right now, she's probably in class, but in about..." He looked at a watch on his wrist, "30 seconds, she'll get a call from the office, saying her mom's here to pick her up to go to a doctor's appointment."

I smirked. They had failed. "Nothing to worry about then. Her mom doesn't take care of her anymore. Idiots." I hopped down from the windowsill, and pulled a slip of purple paper the nurse had given me a few visits ago, in case Ted stopped me in the hallway, but I didn't want to go to her office. How nice of her.

I hoped that Gumi wouldn't fall for it. She knew better, and wouldn't go, right?

**** Gumi POV ****

We were in the middle of a lecture about compund inequalities when my math teacher got a call.

"Gumi, you need to go to the office," There were an array of oooh's and 'what did you do''s coming from the class, "ready to go home. You know you have a doctor's appointment?"

I looked at my teacher like she was insane, not moving, "You sure it's me? I didn't schedule anything, and my parents are both at work." I was glad I was good at lying.

"I'm pretty sure, let me call back." She called back, like she said. It was awkward having the entire class staring at me. I blushed and sunk down in my seat. "Yeah, they said it was for sure you. Go down to the office, and check, okay?" I nodded. What kind of incompetent idiots were putting me up to this?

I grabbed all my stuff, and trudged out of the class. Though, instead of going straight to the office, I stopped by the upstairs hallway, where all the accelerated students were. I figured I would find Piko there somewhere, and give a teacher an excuse that I was an office assistant. I pulled a piece of paper out of my binder, ready to write down an excuse. In my best cursive, I wrote an excuse in the secretary's handwriting. It was convincing, and I copied her handwriting from another document I had.

I looked up, and saw Piko, carrying all his books, and yelled, "Piko!"

He looked over confusingly, then smiled, "Hey Gumi." He trotted to my side. "I'm glad you didn't fall for that."

I smiled back, "No. Wait, how'd you know?"

"I met one of the boys in the hallway."

"Really? Do you know his name? Should we report him to the office or something?"

"Nah, I'll do it after class. They'd get suspicious about why we weren't in class."

I nodded, agreeing. There was a long silence between us. It wasn't awkward though, just nothing to talk about during class.

I was the first one to talk. "Well? Aren't you supposed to be keeping me from getting out of class?" I handed him the fake office assistant note. "Use this, and you won't get in trouble. I'll just tell the teacher that the office heard my name wrong, and it was someone from grade 6."

He nodded, then held up a nurse's note. "The nurse gave me this a while back, and I never used it." He scribbled the date and time on the paper. "I'll get back into class with this."

I noded this time. He followed me down to my class, wished me good luck, then set off. I entered the classroom reluctantly, still on the subject of compound inequalities. It was an easy concept to grasp, but then again, half the kids in the class all failed the test on the multiplication tables 1-20, so I shouldn't expect too much from them.

To make it look like I was catching up on notes, I pulled out a blank sheet of paper and started to draw. Instead of what I normally draw, I drew a snake, with random patterns. It was a rattlesnake, but instead of having a rattle, it had my phone charger plug-in. And intead of a head, it had a USB port. Animals and technology don't mix... or I couldn't draw...

Either way, the bell rang, and I quickly shoved everything into my stuffed folder, and headed out. The teacher yelled, "I'll see you tommorrow!" still peppier than it shoul'd've been. I headed towards the exit, hugging my folder to my chest. Last time I was walking down this hallway, someone ran into me. That's why me and Piko are friends.

I smiled, remembering that day. Speaking of Piko, where is he? He was here Friday, right behind me. I trotted down the steps, and turned around to look for him. It was hard to see anyone that short in the mob of eigth graders. They were all _really_ tall. I finally caught a glimpse of him, and hurried over, poking his cheek. "Hey."

He smiled back. "Hey. What's up?"

I shrugged. "Same-old, same-old. Heading home. You?"

"Same."

I nodded, then waved, turning south to go to my house. He waved back, then ran off. It felt like such a normal thing for us, even though we hadn't even known eachother for a week. I wonder why in fairy tales, the main character falls in love so easy. It's not like you've known them for a day, and suddenly you want to marry them, right?

I snickered, thinking about how the Prince knew Cinderella for less than a day, and he spent months looking for her. I unlocked the door, and took a step inside. Why didn't the shoe disappear with the rest of her outfit? Didn't the fairy say something like 'The entire outfit will go back to normal at midnight'?

I closed the door behind me, and my phone buzzed in my folder. I pulled it out, and there was a text on the screen.

_Muii: We're coming to visit Saturday. Be sure the entire house is in perfect order. We need to fill out your High School accptance forms, so have them with you._

I groaned at the thought. Why couldn't they wait until Summer? I rubbed the back of my head, throwing my phone on the bed, then plopping on top of it. I had homework, but I didn't plan on doing it. I didn't have a moment to waste; I needed to get the entire house clean before saturday.

I couldn't stand it if my parents thought I was a slob.

**** What'd ya think? Review! ****


	6. Parents

**** Hey! The updates will continue as one a day, because of RL concerns. If something happens, I'll certainly start to update, but anyway, let's get rid of cowlicks and get to six! I have nothing against cowlicks, just ran out of rhymes!**

**I'd like to thank Mayuki and Anonymous Person DDD for reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID ****

**** Gumi POV****

I should just lock all the doors and windows so my family can't get in on Saturday. Then again, dad would break down the door. I sighed, and picked up random things to move them elsewhere. This place had to go from "Hey, where's the ground." to "Hey, why's there a missing piece of carpet here?" Maybe I'd just rent a hotel three miles away? I slapped myself. Face up to your parents, Gumi! But they're scary!

"Just because they're scary doesn't mean you have to avoid them. Yes it does. You don't go around intentionally avoiding those freaks from Saturday. Don't remind me. Oh, but I just did." I found a mirror and glared at myself. "You can be a real jerk to yourself, Gumi. There's nobody here except yourself. And yet, you talk like always." I smirked.

I spent the rest of Tuesday and the time after school the rest of the week cleaning the house. Sorting out papers, vaccuming, mopping, putting boxes in stacks, dusting, and cleaning up in general. By Saturday, I think I was finally done. The house looked relatively normal, it was now safe to enter a random room without slipping on marbles, having boxes fall on your head, and/or catching some kind of disease from the layer of dust.

I flopped down on my bed as the dorbell rang. The little red letters on the clock told me it was 11:00, exactly. I couldn't tell if they'd been standing at the door, waiting for it to hit 11, or if just by chance they arrived here at exactly 11. Knowing my parents, it was probably the first choice.

The first comment when my mom walked through the door was, "Gumi, the outside of your house needs a wash and a new coat of paint. And, fix your hair. It looks like you've been living with cavemen." That was an exxageration. I looked at myself in the mirror hanging by the front of the door, and it looked like it normally does.

My dad came in last, yelling, as usual, "Gumi! That was twenty seconds past the maximum amount of time needed to answer the door! You should've been here in under 10, and, seeing as we're your parents, you should've been here in five!" I allowed the Creature that Crawled Out from Under a Rock into my house, hesitantly.

Gumo came in last. He didn't say anything, as normal, but he had his nose raised, and refused to look at me. He was also taller than me, already, so he didn't need to look up to avoid looking at me. So bad, I wanted to strangle him as he walked in the door. The little prick deserves it, too.

"Gumi! Get in here and act like the proper housewoman you should be!" My dad was yelling from the kitchen.

I yelled back, "I am! Your idiot son is taking his sweet time to get inside, so I have to help him get in before I can do anything else!" Oh, crap. I'm dead.

Gumo turned around, eye twitching. He stared down at me, and whispered, "You're a bigger idiot than me. Do you know who you just yelled at?"

"Yeah, dad. He can't do anything about it though, because it's already done." I smiled, and patted Gumo's head.

"This is goodbye then, sister. I hope you've had a good life." He looked at me sadly, then turned and marched away, the same way he walked in.

Dad came fuming over at that time, grabbing me by the shirt front and lifting me off the ground. This is familiar, hunh? Remember the brunette that pinned me againt the wall? This is that, except being done by my dad, and being held around the collar instead of the neck. I sat limply, and glared at my dad. I wanted to punch him so bad, but couldn't or else I'd be skinned alive. Geez, sound familiar?

"You little prick! Take back what you said about Gumo, now!" He was leaned in so close to my face, I could see his perfect little white teeth as he talked. I imagined knocking all those teeth out of his mouth, and smiled.

"No. He deserved it. He's treated me like dirt my life. The two idiots who gave bith to me and him spread the idiocy to him. I'm glad you left, because I didn't get _infected._" I was still smiling smugly, glad I could make him angry after all these years of being away.

"Maybe I'll take you with me as punishment. You'll beco-"

"Wouldn't that just be punishment for yourself? You moved because you wanted to get away from me, right? I've developed an immunity to your stupidity, because I had first hand experience at what comes from it."

"Don't intterupt someone when they're talking. It's bad manners." He dropped me on the ground.

"Fill out your forms, and get out of my house. I don't want to see you back here ever again."

"Be a good housewoman and ask us if we'd like beverages or a snack." He put my feet on the floor, and was glaring at me.

"I don't have anything you guys like. That's why I didn't ask."

"Then maybe you should've gone to the store and b-"

"Can't don't have enough money, and can't get a job at my age."

"What did I say about int-"

"I know, I know. It's bad manners." I laughed in my head.

He grumbled, and went back to the kitchen. I followed, grabbing a nearby stool so I didn't have to sit with them at the table. They had to ask me things that they should know themselves, like my date of birth. If I had one thing to say about it, it would be that it was depressing. Your own parents don't know the day you were born, what they named you, and other basic details of your entire life.

They were at my house for two and a half hours, filling out form after form of my life. It made me angry that they had to keep asking me over and over without any expression what my birthday was. I counted six times. They had to ask me four times what my middle intital was. They even had to ask me what school.

In. Ex. Cuse. A. Ble. You shouldn't have to ask your thirteen year old daughter when her birthday is, what her middle intial is, and where they go to school. They were gone just as they'd came, critisizing my house. I wasn't listening though. If my life went like I want it to, I wouldn't ever see them again.

I grabbed my cellphone off the nightstand by my bed, and I had a text.

_Piko U.: Hey, what're you up to._

_Me: trying to figure out a way to kill my parent w/o anyone knowing_

_Piko U.: Still mad?_

_Me: visited today. wanted to strangle all 3 of them, then someone would know it was me._

_Piko U.: They visited today? You could've come here if you wanted to._

_Me: no, they needed help filling out forms for high school acceptance. they dont know my birthday, mi, or school. i might come over later, though. if u dont mind._

_Piko U.: Nope. Bored of doing nothing. How about I come get you, instead of you walking over here by yourself? I don't trust my self giving directions, and last time you got lost. Well, that didn't end up well._

_Me: ok. ill see u then?_

_Piko U.: Sure. I'll be over in a little bit._

I put my phone back on my nightstand, and laid back on my bed. My door was unlocked for Piko, so I'd just sleep until he got here.

**** Piko POV ****

I knocked on her front door, but Gumi didn't answer. I let myself in, and wondered if I was in the right place. Her entire house was actually _clean_. "G-Gumi? Are you here?" I felt like I'd walked into a trap or something. Gumi's house went from perfectly messy to perfectly clean in a week.

I found my way to her room, and she was asleep. I smiled and giggled. I sat on her bed next to her, and shook her shoulder, "Guuuumi. Wake uuuuuup." She blinked her eyes open, then shot to a sitting position.

"Whats... What's going on? Why are you here?" She was watching me. "Who are you?"

I laughed. "Silly Gumi."

Something clicked in her mind. "Oh, right!" She climbed out of bed, grabbing her cell phone and goggles. She put the goggles on her head and the cellphone in a pocket behind her belt on her dress. She smiled at me, then headed out the door. I followed, and she turned left, heading towards the school.

"Gumi? Where are you going?" She turned around, blushing.

"Oh, right. Forgot we were going to your place." I smiled, patting her head. We turned around, heading for my road. I had cleaned up my house a bit before I went to get her, but it's normally in pretty good order, so I didn't have much to do.

"Hey, Piko?" I looked over at Gumi, and she was watching the ground, her hair in the way of her face.

"Yeah?"

"What are your parents like?" This came at me as a surprise. Where'd that come from all of a sudden?

"I guess my parents are like parents. They let me act like a kid sometimes, and other times they make sure I'm doing whats right. They love me, and they make sure that I'm always learning. Why?"

She shook her head. "Do you like your parents?"

I was now hopelessly confused. "Well, yeah, they're my parents. I have to."

She shook her head again, and for a second, I noticed she was pale, almost sickly. "Do your parents know your birthday? Your middle name? Your school?"

I was almost scared to answer. She was angry, but I couldn't figure out why. Then I remembered her texts. She'd told me that her parents forgot all that, and had to ask her for it. "Y-yeah. They do."

Her right hand found it's way to her left shoulder. She was shaking a little bit, despite it being pretty warm outside. She turned her head so she was looking right at me. "Do your parents love you? Would your parents ever leave you behind like mine did?" She was yelling at me, though the anger wasn't directed there. Her face had tears running down the sides, and she made no effort to stop them. From what I could tell, she didn't even know they were there.

"Gumi..." We stopped in the middle of the path, and nobody was around. We were in a park, but nobody was around. Trees overhead stopped light from coming through, except a few spots that danced on us and the ground at our feet.

Her left hand found her right shoulder. "Why did they leave me? They should love me like they love you, right? Why do they treat me like an unused toy and leave me behind? Why can't my parents be more like yours, Piko? What did I do to deserve them?"

I used my hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen on her face. "Hey, now. Don't cry. I'm sure they have a re-"

"But they don't! They left me without telling me why! They hated me for the little things I didn't do, or forgot to do! They hated me because I wasn't perfect!" She looked down at the ground, letting her tears fall there.

I had a hard time finding the right words. "Gumi. They probably just don't want to tell you." I put my hand on her cheek moving away her hair. "And anyway, I like you because you're not perfect." This caught her attention, and she looked up at me, her eyes wide. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't put my finger on that was in fact directed at me.

"So, you're going to hurt me too, right?" That's what I saw. Fear. She was scared of me.

"Gumi, you know I wou-"

"LIAR!" A few birds flew away from the random yell. "Thats what they said. 'We would never mean to hurt you.' But, they did! They left me behind!"

My hand flew up, and I hit her in the cheek. She looked at me with even more fear than before. "Gumi, what are you saying? I'd never leave you, and I'd never hurt you! I don't know where you got the idea that I would, but your parents must be insane to leave someone like you behind!"

She was now visibly shaking. But the fear had dissolved from her eyes. She looked at me like a lost puppy looked at someone who gave it a home. She basically lept onto me, the only thing keeping us from falling was my balance. She had her hands around my neck, holding me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. She was still shaking quite a bit, and could hardly stay standing. I held her tight, making sure she didn't fall.

She had her head buried in my shoulder, crying. I rubbed the back of her head, trying to soothe her. It partly worked; her grip on my neck relaxed, and she wasn't shaking as much. But, she was still crying. In the middle of her sobs, she managed to say, "P-Piko. I'm s-sorry."

I smiled, whispering in her ear, "It's alright. Calm down." I continued rubbing the back of her head until she calmed all the way down and was able to stand on her own. I rubbed the tears from her eyes, and smiled. She smiled back, and took my hand. I blushed but didn't pull away.

We walked to my house, hand in hand, arguing about carrots or rasins. All in all, Saturday went well.

***** So... what'd you think? Tell me, I want to know what I'm doing well and what I'm not. I swear, the button won't bite you! *****


	7. First Night

***** Hey again! As always, review, and have a good time reading! Here's seven! **

**I DONT OWN VOCALOID*****

**** Gumi POV ****

If I had to have one word to describe what just happened, I'd say that was really embarassing. Now Piko probably thinks I'm come kind of maniac with mental issues and can't control her anger. Great.

I kept catching myself staring at him at his house. We weren't doing anything except talking, but it still felt weird to be there. Like I'd intruded into an animal sanctuary with a gun or something.

'I'd never leave you, and I'd never hurt you!' Piko's voice echoed in my head. He was going on about something, but I wasn't paing attention. I was focused on the conversation we had earilier in the day.

"Earth to Gumi!" Piko waved a hand in front of my face and I looked up, stunned.

"Y-yeah?"

"You seem kind of distracted today. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, just thinking. That's all."

He looked at me worridly, but dropped the subject. "So anyway, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Hm... I guess I'm here until you kick me out for the night."

He popped up off the floor where we were sitting. "Great. I'll be right back."

"If you bring back a Pocky stick, I won't play. You'll have to eat it alone." **(Pocky is a candy game, where two players bite off the end of a bar until they kiss.)**

"Of course not." He left down the steps, leaving me in his room. It was black and white, with almost no color at all. I felt out of place, the only color. My bright yellow dress didn't quite fit in, though we both pretended not to care. Other than the fact that his room was colored like a 1970's film, it looked alot like any other room.

He came back a few seconds later, a little girl that looked like him following behind. She even wore the same clothes, except he didn't have a little 'P' on the top of her head, and her hair was longer. "This is my little sister, Haku. Say hi, Haku."

The little girl ducked behind Piko's legs and I giggled. She held out a little hand and waved. I waved back, and she came out from behind Piko's legs, sitting down next to me. Piko sat on the other side.

The moment she sat down, she started playing with my hair. "Gween!" She would cry, tugging on a strand on the left side of my head. I smiled at her.

"Yup! My hair is green!" She kept tugging at it, and I'll admit, it hurt quite a bit. Not enough to make me cry in pain like Gumo used to do, but enough for me to feel it.

"Haku, let go of her hair." Someone who I assumed to be Piko's mom came up the steps, a white apron and a black dress underneath. "Excuse her, Gumi. She doesn't know well. Come to mommy, Haku."

The little girl obeyed, running behind her mom's dress, "You can call me Mom if you need anything." She went back down the steps, Haku following.

I looked back over, and Piko looked a bit sad. "Do you really like having your little sister around that much?"

He nodded. "Don't you like having your brother around?"

"No way. He treats me like my mom and dad, except worse, if that's possible. They spoiled him, trained him to hate me like the dog he is."

"Don't say that. I'm sure he's just trying to make an impression on your parents."

_"M-mom! Gumi hit me! Gumi gave me a boo-boo!"_

_"What? I did no such thing! Mom, he's lying!"_

_"Gumi! Apologize this instant!"_

_"But I didn't hit him!"_

_"Don't lie, Gumi! It's bad manners!"_

I really never did treat him bad, I never even touched him. But, he would fall and say I pushed him or tripped him, or he would run into something and say I hit him. And my parents believed him. _Every. Single. Time._

"Yeah, _that_'s what he's doing." I leaned back on my hands, looking out the window at a bright blue bird singing.

"You really hate your family don't you?" He stood, finding his way to his bed, and laid on it, watching me.

"Yeah, you would too if you've been through what I have." I let myself fall the rest of the way to the ground, putting my hands behind my head. "What would you do if your parents left you behind?"

"Hmmm... I'd try to find them. My parents love me, and I love them, so if they just got up and left one day, I'd be pretty worried."

I scoffed. I continued watching the bird outside, and didin't even notice when Piko got out of his bed, and was standing next to me. I only noticed when he held my arms on the ground. I looked over, terrified.

He grabbed my sides and started tickiling me. I was extremely tickilish, and immediatley started rolling around, laughing. He was too, almost as much as me. I started crying from laughter, and the moment he hesitated, I reached up, tickiling him instead. I was still crying from my laughter, and the tears fell onto his face as he rolled around in my place.

He sat up, smiling, my tears still on his cheeks. I rubbed them away, and smiled back. "Hey, Gumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stay here for a while? I know you don't have alot of money, so if you stayed here you could save some of it and go on school trips and-"

"Sure. Shouldn't you ask Mom first though?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I did. This morning before I went to find you."

I smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey, I haevn't seen your dad yet. Where is he?"

Piko shrugged, "At work. He works late alot."

I nodded. There was a silence between us that screamed, "You live together now! What're you gonna do?"

In response, Piko reached over, one hand on either side of my head. I looked at him in shock, until I realized what he was doing. He leaned down, his lips landing on mine. We opened our eyes at the same time, both realizing what had happened. Piko instantly took his hands away and took his lips off mine, sitting next to me again. I sat up, watching him with curiosity. His cheeks were entirely red, and he wouldn't look at me. He muttered, "Sorry."

"Hey, Piko?"

He turned around slowly. I leaned forward, my lips touching his. My eyes were closed, but I was pretty sure his weren't. I found his hand with mine blindly, locking them together. With his free hand, he played with my hair on the back of my head. I opened my eyes for a second, and found that his were, so I closed mine again.

He pulled away first, part of me saying, "Don't go," another part of me saying, "Run away! As fast as you can! He'll hurt you, like Dad did!" I scoffed at my thoughts. Piko would never leave me.

He used the hand that was holding mine to pull me close, grabbing my shoulder on the opposite side of him from the front, holding me close to him. I repositioned myself so I was leaning with my head on his shoulder. He moved the hair from my forehead and kissed me where it used to be.

I would've stayed there forever if I could, except Mom called him and he had to leave. He pushed me off his shoulder and stood, opening the door and heading down the steps. I got up and flopped down on his bed, laying on my back with my feet hanging over the side and my arms over my head.

I didn't notice when he came back in and stalked around to the other side of the bed. He took my hands, moving them out of the way as he laid down next to me, smiling and watching my confused expression.

"How are you so sneaky?" I smiled, watching him.

"It takes time. I'm surprised you didn't hear the door squeak."

Our eyes were at the same level, and we sat there hand in hand for a while. "What'd your mom want?"

He coughed awkwardly. "The matress we were going to give you has appearantly been made home by a family of mice. My mom gave you two options." He let go of one of my hands, holding up a one, "You can go home until we get a new matress in a few weeks." He held up a two, smirking, "Or you can stay in my room until we get a new matress."

I smiled. "Two. I think you're responsible enough not to fondle with me in the middle of the night."

He looked hurt, but bounced back quickly. "It's not going to be me who's the problem. I'm trusting you not to touch me while I sleep." Something crossed my mind. "Why don't I just stay in Mom's room?"

"Mom and Dad share a room. I'm the only one with enough room. And Mom doesn't think it's right for anyone to sleep on floors. She thinks Demons will come and eat you if you do." He giggled. "Silly Mom."

I giggled with him, before something clicked in my mind. "Can your mom run us over to my house? I don't have any clothes."

He nodded. "She's making dinner now, but she will when she's done."

I nodded, looking at our intertwined hands. His nails were cut short, and looked like they had green nail polish on.

"Piko... what'd you do to your nails?" I giggled.

He blushed looking at them. "They don't come off! I swear I didn't do it!" I patted the top of his head with my free hand, which he quickly took back. His nose twitched, and I smelled it too. "Mmm... Dinner smells delicious."

"Do you guys keep carrots around?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've had carrots every day for the past three years."

"Don't you ever get tired of them?"

I shook my head. "They're the only thing I can afford."

He looked at me sadly. "Why don't you try something else? Mom's cooking is good."

"What is it?"

"Ever tried pizza?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember it."

"My mom makes everything at home. Except for the cheese. She makes the sauce and the crust. You picked a good night to start living here." He winked, then let go of my hands and sat up. I followed, sitting on the opposite side. He crawled over, sitting behind me. He pulled me back so that my head rested on his lap. I looked up in confusion, and he smiled down at me, resting his forehead on my nose.

I smiled back up at him, though he couldn't see. The only thing we could see were eachother's eyes. His hererochromia made it confusing, and I blinked a few times. I could feel his eyelashes against mine every time I blinked.

His hands were wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly. He was leaning in to kiss me when...

"Gumi! Piko! Dinner!" He jumped at the sudden noise, gasping, and jumping into a sitting position. He leaned to put his back on his bed once his nerves settled.

"That scared me." He ran his fingers through his hair a few times before yelling back at Mom, "We'll be down in a second!" I sat up, turning so that our knees touched. I crawled around him, to look over at his face.

"Piiiko. Are you still alive?" His eyes were closed, and he was taking deep breaths. As soon as I said this, his eyes shot open and he grabbed me around the neck, pulling me close. My elbows buckled as I was pulled towards his face, our lips making contact again. I was laying partly on him when he pushed me off, and smiled, sitting up.

I smiled back, following him off the bed and downstairs, where a big pizza was sitting in the dining room, with the rest of their family around the table. That was wrong. I was now in the family.

It was _my_ family that was sitting around the table. My new Mom, my new Dad, and my new sister.

***** They finally kiss! Did it feel rushed? Should I've spent more time building up their relationship? The little review button wants to know! Click it, so I can see how you feel! Also, has anyone figured out what Piko and Gumi are really like? I've mentioned both of them, so I'd like to know what and how you know =D *****


	8. First Day

***** So, softball ended early today, so I have time to write another chapter today! I read through all my reviews again, so I'd like to thank DDD and Mayuki, yet agian, for reviewing! I'm hoping to get more views, but I won't give up! Thank you everyone who's been reading and supporting me! *****

**** Gumi POV ****

When Mom told me and Piko to go to bed, I don't think it could've gotten any more awkward. We'd been playing board games for an hour and a half since dinner ended at 8. We stood on either side of the bed, staring at eachother.

"So... Goodnight," Piko said, sithout moving.

"Night." I didn't move either.

I think we stood there for ten minutes, not moving, staring at eachother. Finally Piko decided it wasn't going anywhere. He came to my side of the bed, picked me up by my knees and shoulders, then set me down on it, pulling the covers over my green and yellow nightgown. He went around to his side of the bed, and laid down on his side, facing me, and smiling.

I smiled back, and he kissed me on the nose. "Good night, Oscar."

I hit him on the head for using Dad's nickname on me. He said my hair and Oscar, from that one kid's show, resembled the same color. I blushed lightly. "Don't call me that." My voice was muffled by itself, and I realized how truly tierd I was. I yawned, and the last thing I remember seeing was Piko's face.

******* The next morning *******

I woke up the next morning, and the first thing I thought was to panic. I had no idea where I was, why I was there, and who whas around. I sat up abruptly, looking left and right. The entire room was black and white. On the floor was a game of Sorry!, being put away by a boy with messy white hair.

Then I remembered everything. "Ah. Good morning Piko."

He looked up, and smiled. "Good morning, Gumi. Sleep well?"

I nodded, then fell back onto the pillow, muttering, "Five more minutes."

He laughed. "It's Sunday. Sleep as late as you want."

I think I was halfway to heaven when he said those words. In my head, I cheered, 'I get to sleep in!'

When I woke up next, the sun outside told me it was noonish. I looked at the clock and confirmed it. I sat up, then reached my arms over my head to stretch them out. I stumbled out of bed, trudging towards the door. I opened it, then became lost. 'Uhm... do I go down the steps or straight.' I remembered to go down the steps, almost falling a few times because of my tiredness.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked in the kitchen, "Good morning, Mom."

"My, my! You're up late! What do you want for breckfast? We have pancakes, donuts, cereal, and a few other things. Just ask." She smiled, and continued making sandwiches.

"Do we have any carrots?" I was still half asleep, muttering everything I say. My old dad would've yelled at me for being improper, but Mom didn't seem to care.

"No, sorry. I'm running to the store today; do you want me to pick some up?"

I nodded, mumbling, "Mhmm."

She set a white plate piled with little, round, flat pastries stacked. "What are these?"

"You mean to tell me you've never had pancakes before?"

I shook my head, poking one with my finger. It was warm, and had a sponge-like texture. I knew I wasn't supposed to eat fancy food with my fingers, so I found a plastic fork nearby and carefully cut into it with a prong.

"What have you been eating all your life, then?" I put a piece of the pancake in my mouth, glad it didn't have alot of flavor. I swallowed the piece before I talked, like my old Mom always told me to do.

"Carrots." I smiled at her sheepishly.

"How can you live your life eating the same thing every day?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't afford anything else. And when my parents were around, they never gave me anything to eat, so I had to steal money from them and get it myself." I knew I was being a bit open with her, but I was still waking up, and couldn't think before the words came out of my mouth.

She glared at me, "Gumi, you know we don't tolerate lying in this household, right?"

I nodded, "I'm not lying. Ask Piko."

She stared at me, dumbfounded. "You poor child. How did you survive."

I shrugged again. "I got used to it. My parents never treated me like a kid, more like a slave, so I had to do alot on my own."

She had managed to get behind me without me noticing (This family was as quiet as trained assassins, I swear!), and was playing with my hair. "Is that why you're so alone every time I see you? At school meetings and dropping Piko off at school?"

I nodded. "My parents had a car, but the first time I rode in one was when you picked me and Piko up from the Fair. I never was able to make friends either. Everyone said I was too straight-forward and out-of-it."

She continued to mess with my hair, as if checking my head for bugs. She clicked her tounge, and I continued eating, ignoring the woman scouring my head. "Aha! I knew you'd have at least one." It scared me a bit, wondering what she was talking about.

"What?"

"Take a shower after you're done eating, then come down to my bathroom. It's right around the corner." She pointed down a hallway next to the stairs that I hadn't noticed before. "Unless Haku and Piko are inside, it should be the only occupied room downstairs."

I nodded, and quickly finished eating the sponge food, as I'd decided to call it. I slowly climbed the steps, turning right, and remembering the 'tour' of Piko's part of the house. Which was only two rooms, Piko's room and his bathroom across the hall.

I knocked on the door, just to make sure nobody was inside, then let myself in. They had towels hanging on a rack by the shower, and it didn't seem too weird for me to be in Piko's bathroom. I opened the shower curtain, to find not only soaps a guy would use, but also extra stuff that I would use. I didn't recognize any of it. There was a long ledge, separated in half. Piko had about three things- a simple body wash, shampoo and another bottle that I couldn't remember what was called, except by reading the label that said 'conditioner'. At my house, I would buy either body soap, or shampoo, depending on what was cheaper at the store.

On my side of the shower, there was about four times as many things. Shampoos, conditioners, body washes, body shave, and a few other things that didn't have an English label. I kept it as simple as I could, and picked out a grape-smelling body soap and a lavender scented shampoo. After taking a shower, I dried my hair, spiked up the back with a nearby gel, and allowed a few strands as normal to fall down to my shoulders in the front. I liked the style. I dried off my body, then wrapped the over-sized towel around my body, strolling over to Piko's room, where all my clothes were.

I put on the usual, then headed down the steps, remembering where Mom had told me to go. I poked my head into the only room with a light on to see her filling a white tub with some sort of strong-smelling liquid in a clear bottle. I sneezed at the smell, and she laughed, saying something about getting used to it. She put the tub in the shower, and pointed at it. Understanding what she meant somehow, I laid down on the floor, and put my hair into it. She looked down at me and smiled. "Just to let you know what's going on, it's rubbing alcohol, and it kills the tick I found in your hair."

"Tick? What are ticks?"

"They're bugs that eat your blood. Seeing as how big the one in your hair was, I'd say it's been there for a few weeks. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet."

Because I'm the most observant person in the world, I would notice a bug growing on my head. That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell.

"Lift your head out of the water. I want to see if anything's happened." I did what she said, but was careful to be sure I didn't get any of the alchohol on the floor outside the tub. She climbed into the tub, and grabbed a nearby metal piece, that she bended so that it touched at the end.

"What's that?" I was kind of scared of the thing. It looked like it could cut me.

"These? They're tweesers. I'm not going to hurt you, so just sit still, okay?"

"Okay." I sat as still as possible, making by breaths almost non-existant.

"And... Got it." I looked up to see what she meant.

"My god, what is that ailen and where did it come from."

She smiled sweetly, despite holding the giant bug in the tweesers. "This is a tick. It was attached to your head. It looks like I got everything from it's mouth, so you should be safe."

I blinked a few times, "_That_ was on my head?" I wanted to cry. It was creepy! The little thing just sat there, squirming.

She nodded, taking a little jar nearby and filling it with the left over contents of the container of the rubbing alchohol. She dropped the Tick into the small jar, and stored it under a cabinet. "You mean to tell me you're going to keep it?"

She nodded, "If you get sick, I take you and the Tick to the doctors, just to be sure it didn't give you something like Lyme disease."

"What's Lyme disease?"

"It's a sickness." She placed her hand on my forehead. "Just to be sure you're not showing any early signs."

I nodded, connecting the pieces. Ticks can give you Lyme disease. Lyme disease must be pretty serious then, if she's stressing over it already. She rubbed something oily into my hair, interrupting my thoughts. I flinched, but didn't move any more than that. "This'll keep the smell from the alchohol away." I nodded, feeling my hair. It was wet, but I could just dry it again. She let me go back to my room. On my way out the door, I yelled a thanks, then lept up the stairs, trying to be careful not to get the floor too wet.

I seemed to succeed, grabbing the towel off the floor and quickly drying it. It smelled like honey. Whatever oil she put in my hair made it soft too. And, as I looked in the mirror, I discovered it was shiny. I played with my hair until it was close to dry, then took the gel out of Piko's bathroom, and spiked up the back of my hair, brushing out the two strands that hung down front.

I descended the steps again, yelling down the corridor to her bathroom. "Hey, Mom. Do you know where Piko and Haku are?"

Her head stuck out of the bathroom. "Last time I checked, they were outside." I smiled and waved, turning around and running out the front door. I closed it behind me, looking left and right for the two. I went around the back of the house to find two bunker-like houses built out of stones. They were covered on all sides, and as I approached them, I realized that the only way to get in was a cellar door that led underground, into the fort. I approached the nearest one on the left, carelessly flinging the door open and starting to yell, "Piko! Haku!" All that came out was, "P-" before I was cut off by something hitting my stomach pretty hard. I looked down, and a log had flung out just as I opened the door, like a spring trap. Either way, it hit me in the stomach, I flew a few feet from the impact, then hit the ground.

I was dazed for a few seconds, before I realized what had happened. Piko was running towards me, a worried look on his face and yelling something. He knelt down by my side, pulling me up to a sitting position. His arm held me up, so I let mine dangle by my body.

"Geez, Piko. What else is gonna pop out of nowhere and attack me today?" I laughed a bit, telling him I was okay.

He smiled, though his eyes still showed worry. "Are you sure you're okay? It's set so that it'll fly just over Haku's head, but I guess for you that's the stomach."

I nodded. "I'm fine." I pushed myself off the ground, so I could stand again. I brushed off my outfit, then smiled at him. "Truce?"

He laughed, patting my head. "Sure."

He led me into the little bunker, explaining that him and Haku are in the middle of a war, and whoever has their fort knocked down first looses. They knock down eachother's forts by throwing rocks, and it's a rule that you're not allowed to punch, kick, or remove rocks from the other's fort. He also mentioned they'd been having the war for over two years, when their dad first made the forts. At the time, it was Haku and Piko against their dad, but as he became buiser and busier, it became Piko against Haku. I found it pretty interesting that they can have a war, yet at the end of the day, love each other. Me and Gumo hated each other without a war. If we had one, he'd cheat, take down his own fort then run to mom, telling her that I'd broken the rules and pushed over his fort.

Our laughing came to a stop when we heard a loud bang. "She's attacking! Find a spot and hold the rocks in place there!" The rocks budged slightly at the hits by Haku, but not enough to actually do too much damage. We survived the short attack, fixed the few spots that had been hit, then took a shovel and started to dig for more rocks. Well, only Piko was digging; there wasn't a second shovel for me, so I sat on a rock and talked to Piko. We talked for about ten minutes before he got tired, pulled a rock next to mine, and sat on it.

Rocks aren't the most comfortable thing to sit on, to say the least. In fact, they were _really_ uncomfortable. I was outside for thirty or so minutes, when Mom called us in, yelling, "Lunch is ready!" Haku was already at the sliding glass door in the back of the house when me and Piko got around the trap and out, this time without either of us being hit by a giant log. He closed the door, locking it shut, then trotted in to the house, me not far behind.

Lunch was nice. Mom made us sandwiches to eat, with assorted fruits and chips. I nibbled at half my sandwich, while Piko and Haku devoured theirs, and were eating their fruits. They both had rasins, which didn't surprise me much. I mean, they were brother and sister, and they should like the same things, right? I brushed excess crumbs from my shirt, watching the two as they threw raisins in the air and tried to catch them in their mouths. Haku missed alot, but Piko caught almost all of them.

He turned to look at me with a confused look on his face. He put a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You're not sick, are you?"

I shook my head. "I normally eat a carrot for lunch, and I didn't have breckfast too long ago."

Piko nodded, returning to his rasins. He threw one in the air, and fell out of his chair trying to catch it. I laughed as his confused face popped up from the other side of the chair, looking around. He was soon laughing with me and Haku. It was so normal for them, yet so abstract to me. I liked being part of a family. I felt like I'd belonged for once in my life.

The rest of the day flew by, and before I knew it, I was getting ready to go to bed. We had the same conflict that night as we had the day before. Neither of us were willing to actually get on the bed. He had to come over and put me on the bed again before I would. He climbed in, kissed me on the nose, and said, "Good night, Oscar."

We both fell asleep at about the same time I guessed.

When I woke up, I was back in my old room. "Piko? Are you here?" I glanced around, noticing the clock said 1:37 AM. I sighed, letting my head hit the pillow. So, the past two days have been a dream? It was still Friday night, and I'd drempt that Piko had invited me to stay at his house? Yes, that must've been a dream. Nobody in their right mind would've invited me to stay at their house.

I got out of bed, unable to sleep. I wondered into the kitchen, grabbed a carrot, and sat down at the table, nibbling on it. I hear footsteps from behind me, and I see Gumo walking towards me, rubbing his eyes. "Gumi? What are you doing up? It's two thirty. Go back to bed." Two thirty? I'd sat in my bed for maybe ten minutes, probably five. I'd probably read the clock wrong in my tiredness.

"Alright. I'll go back in a second. Let me finish my carrot." I took a bigger bite, then looked around. The house looked clean, as I had finished yesterday.

"Don't wake Mom and Dad, okay?" Reality struck me.

"Wh-What? Where are they? You guys weren't supposed to arrive until 11 in the afternoon!"

Gumo flicked his head to the side. "What do you mean? We live here. We always have, and we always will. As a family." He smiled, turning on a heel to return to his room. What?

"D-Didn't you guys move away three years ago? What's going on?"

In a more monotone, deeper voice, like he was my age, he said, "Don't ask questions. Just go back to your room. _Now._"

It shocked me, and I hopped up, running to my room without telling my legs to do so. I tried to climb onto my bed, but noticed something on the bed. I flipped the light switch and turned around to see Piko laying there in a pool of blood. He had several stab wounds in his stomach and chest, where the bleeding was coming from.

I ran over to him, and shook his shoulders. He hadn't been there before, had he? "Piko? Piko, get up. Please..." There were tears rolling out of my eyes, landing on the blood-soaked blankets. I looked up for a second and noticed something on the wall. I rubbed my eyes, and realized there was something written on the wall; in Piko's blood, I guessed.

YOURE NEXT, GIRL

I gasped, and looked around the room. There was nobody in there. I checked the closet. Nobody there either. I looked all around, until I heard laughter from behind me. Piko was standing there, his eyes red as a demons, a knife in his hand. I looked at him, fear overtaking my body. I trembled, falling to my knees. I couldn't do anything but watch. The knife raised over his head, and came down right on my throat. I fell to the side, allowing myself to be killed. I watched myself die from over my bed. Piko smiled and whispered, "I'm sorry."

My eyes shot open. Piko was still laying next to me, shaking my shoulders. "Gumi. Gumi, wake up." I took in what had happened, and sat up, letting my elbow rest on my knee and hand in my face. That wasn't right. That was a dream; this is reality. I sighed, glad it was just a dream. But I couldn't get the picture out of my mind. His red eyes, the knife held over his head, whispering, "I'm sorry."

I shivered, pulling the blankets around me. Even though it wasn't cold, the dream pierced me like an arrow. Piko was sitting next to me, his knees pulled up to his chest and hugging them tight. His two-colored eyes looked at me with worry and confusion.

"Gumi, are you alright?"

I shook my head. After that dream, no sane person would be okay. The tears had been coming down in reality too, and they didn't stop when I woke up. He moved my chin so that he could look at my face. He rubbed the tears that had fallen, but new ones took their place.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" He rubbed my hair gently, realizing wiping the tears wouldn't do us any good.

I shook my head again, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly. My tears fell straight from my eyes and onto my knees. He held my shoulders and pulled me close. He wrapped his other arm around the front of my shoulders, leaving the other hand to pet my hair. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and swatted his hand off my head.

"Okay, what's going on? Did you have a bad dream."

I paused a second, then nodded once. "Y-You killed me. But... it wasn't you. I don't know. It looked like you, and it sounded like you, but it wasn't you..." I shivered, the scene replaying over and over in my mind without me having any control over it. I tried to lock my mind from anything, but it didn't help. I was now helplessly trembling from the fear of it actually happening.

He gently petted the back of my head, "Hey, it's alright. It was just a dream." His touch made me tremble even more. Just the touch made me think of how much he scared me.

"Lay back down and fall asleep. It's alright. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." I trusted him, and slowly let my head rest on my pillow so that I was facing him. He did the same so that he could see me. He wrapped an arm over my side, pulling me tight against him. He was humming a soft lullaby, and eventually, I stopped shaking. I was even able to fall back asleep; something I didn't think I'd be able to do.

Ever.

***** Long chapter. Took a few hours to write, too. Review! Please! *****


	9. Sickness

***** Sorry about the last two chapters. I uploaded them onto my account, then totally forgot to put them in the book! Sorry! Anyways, I'm on a roll, so here's the next chapter =D I hope this makes up for forgetting to insert! Also, I'm sorry for being sadistic. Gumi's gonna hit some rough times in these next few chapters. Evil Grin**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.*****

***** Gumi POV *****

That wasn't the last of the dreams. I had the same dream again the moment I went back into a deep sleep. The dream ended short this time; I was only able to see Piko's dead body and start crying. But, it was still enough to make me cry in reality, so when I was awoken by an alarm clock, my cheeks were wet. Piko still had me in his arms, so my tears were being soaked in by his shirt. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he held me too tight. Each time I moved, his arms held me tighter and tighter.

"Piko, you're hurting me." It was now getting hard to breathe; he was crushing my stomach. I looked up at his face, to see he was staring down at me with blood red eyes. His hands moved from behind my waist to aroun my neck. He held me tightly, but not enough to keep me from breathing. I managed to use some of my breath to whisper, "Piko. Stop. Please."

My tears continued to fall, and his grip tightened. I now couldn't breathe. I struggled in his arms, trying to push him away, but he didn't budge. I looked up at his eyes. They were still red, but growing in fury each second. I slipped into unconsiousness, letting my eyes close.

I awoke to an alarm clock. Piko tightened and relaxed his grip around my waist as he stretched. I lay there with my eyes wide open, staring at his closed ones. When they finally opened, they immediatley found mine. "Good mor-" He realized I'd been crying almost immediatley, and moved to look me directly in the eyes. Tears continued to fall out of the right side of my face, the tears from my left eye making a path to my right eye, and from there onto a pillow. "What happened this time?"

I looked directly at him. My vision was blurry from the tears, but I could see the blue and green splotches of light. "You killed me again. You strangled me this time. Right here." The tears intensified, and I started shaking again. Both my hands were unusable, locked between me and him.

He held the back of my head, pressing my forehead against his. He immediatly flinched and pulled away. He took his right hand and put it on my forehead. "You're burning up!"

I blinked a few times. "I feel fine. I mean, the same that I have the past few weeks. Maybe you're just cold?"

He felt the back of his hand with his palm, then put it to his own forehead. "No. I'm normal. You're running a fever."

I sat up to protest, but immediatley got dizzy. I think I was even visibly swirling in circles. I fell back down onto the pillow, the world still looking like it was spinning. Well, at least I know what's up with the dreams.

_At the time I was only four or five. I ran into my mom and dad's room, yelling that I'd been killed in my sleep. They told me to go back to my room and forget about it._

_"B-but! Mom! Dad! It's scary in there!"_

_My dad grunted. "Go back to your room, Gumi. And don't bother us again."_

_I shuffled out of the room and back into my own. Only to be greeted by the same dream again. When I woke up, I was dizzy and tired. I didn't get out of bed that day._

Piko brushed my bangs from my forehead, kissing me. "I'll go get Mom. You stay here."

"Where am I supposed to go when I can't sit straight?" Well. I meant to say that. I think what came out was something along the lines of, "I where when supposed to sit go can't am straight?" On top of that, I sounded like a drunken sailor, so he probably wouldn't have understood if I had said it right.

He looked at me, confused. "What? Nevermind. Save your energy."

I nodded, staring at the ceiling. What a pretty ceiling. So white, and bright. So pretty.

Mom came in the room and I sat up to greet her. That was a bad idea. I instantly got dizzy, and my head started pounding terribly. Now I knew I was visibly spinning. I tried to say, "Who's moving the room?" But it came out as, "Wffus mvvan zarhum?" Mom looked at me funnily, then sat on the bed. I laid back down, my head resting against the pillow. Hey, since when am I floating? No, seriously. Look at this, the ceiling is now the floor. What a pretty floor...

Mom laid her hand on my forehead, then said something to Piko. He nodded, grabbed something then left. Mom turned back to me as I sat up, watching Piko walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. He turned back for a second, and I swear I saw red eyes. He must've noticed the fear from that far away, because he waved, then disappeared into the bathroom. A hand waved in front of my face. I turned to look at Mom, where the hand had come from. She said something, but I couldn't hear it. The pounding in my head was too loud.

I looked at her in confusion, then fell onto my pillow. What a nice pillow, always catching my falls. I love you, pillow. I hope we can become married some day. If only our love wan't forbidden because you were a pillow. I'm going to name you Romeo, so that I can call myself Juliet. Our love shall be forbidden forever.

Mom got up and left the room just as Piko came in. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, then got up to leave. I quickly grabbed his wrist and wouldn't let go. He looked at me sady, saying something that I couldn't hear over the pounding in my head. Ignoring that, I tried to ask him why he was walking on the ceiling. As always, it just came out as mumbling and jumbled up words. But I still wouldn't let go of his wrist. I didn't know why- I thought I loved Romeo. He started talking, trying to pry my fingers off his wrist. I held on tight though, and my fingers wouldn't come off.

I managed to make out a single sentence from reading his lips. "You want me to stay?" I nodded. He sighed. At that time, Mom came in the room, a little device and the container with the tick in it in a hand. The other had a small box of water and a towel. I gasped at seeing the ailen bug, and let go of Piko's hand. I pushed myself up so I was sitting, then held my knees close to my body and hid behind them.

Mom took my chin in her hand and gently tilted it upward, holding a little device in her hand. She put in in my mouth, and it tasted disgusting. She watched a little screen with worry, then looked up at Piko, said something short, then looked back down. Piko looked especially worried, petting my head gently. Piko, I'm not a dog, why are you doing that?

I watched Piko carefully as he sat down behind me and pulled me so that my head was in his lap. Mom had disappeared now. I must've looked alarmed, because he kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear, "It''s all right. Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head. "Di-i-i-i-y." I had trouble forming the 'z' sound with my lazy tounge, so I left it out, but he seemed to understand. I tried making a few more words. "Co-d." I still couldn't move my tounge in my mouth, but as long as I pronounce the first and last letters I should be fine. He pulled the blanket up to my shoulders, kissing my forehead again.

I slowly gained back my ability to hear as the pain in my head went away. I could hear it when his Mom came back in the room, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, only Piko's replies. It was like listening to a conversation on a phone from one end.

"Seriously? Come on, Mom. She looks like she's dying here. She probably is too." His eyes looked at mine and I smiled. "And with a 105, you'd think they would send her to the emergency room." My eyes widened. I was scared of hospitals. Always have been. I can never find a reason to be scared of them, but I've just always been afraid of the idea of a super-clean place. Maybe it was because of how ofen my mom cleaned when I was little...

He petted my bangs back, and I struggled against his arms to get up and run. I lost the fight, and laid down on his lap again. I suddenly felt so tired, like I had been awake for over a month. The moment I closed my eyes, I was out of it.

The moment I woke up, I remembered feeling nothing. Like my entire body was numb. I couldn't move either. Simply lifting a finger was such a challenge. It felt like I was trapped under a layer of concrete. I moved my eyes around a bit, seeing as that was the only think I could do. I was still in Piko's room. I was still on his lap, except he'd changed positions so he was facing the door like I was. He was stroking my face, letting his three longest fingertips glide down and back up my face. He was watching me carefully, and I had no doubt he'd noticed I was awake.

I smiled at him. Though, it was more of just a twitch of the corners of my mouth. He continued to scan my face worridly, reaching over and taking something out of a pile of something. It was the same device as before, that you put in your mouth. I opened my mouth willingly, and he put the little device in, and it beeped a few seconds later. He removed it, and looked at it carefully. "That's not good. It went up." I blinked, looking at him. Now even straining my eyes to see was becoming a burden. I let them fall and look at the ceiling. "How're you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing more would happen. My tounge felt like someone had coated it with lead. It was impossible to talk. He got an idea. "Blink once for 'No' and twice for 'Yes', okay?" I blinked twice. He smiled.

"Are you still dizzy?" Two blinks. "Is it as bad as before?" One blink. "Do you feel alright?" One blink. "Is this making you tired?" Two blinks. He nodded, closing my eyes for me. "Get some rest, alright? I'll be right here when you wake up." I quickly felt myself falling asleep again to his humming. It was so sweet and claming.

When I woke up next, I was extremely uncomfortable. It felt like someone gave me a big, winter jacket and long, fluffy jeans, and sent me outside in the middle of summer. I thought my skin was boiling, it was so hot. I couldn't do anything though. My body wouldn't work. I opened my eyes to see Piko laying his forehead on mine. He was shaking, too. I assumed he was crying. I hummed a little bit to let him know I was awake. He looked up, and I had guessed right- he had been crying.

"You're alright. I'm so glad." The tears started to fall from his eyes again, falling onto my cheeks. I realized that his hands were locked with mine and resting on my stomach. I wanted to reach up and wipe away his tears, but my arms wouldn't move. I managed to get out, "Don't cry. I'm alright. Right here." Sure, it might've sounded a little bit morphed, but it was still audible. The drops fell from his eyes quicker, landing on my cheeks more often. "Piko, I'm alright. Stop crying." It wasn't true, but I couldn't stand to see him cry.

"Your fever hit 105.8 an hour ago, and doesn't plan on slowing down. We have to take you to the hospital." The tears now fell like rain, almost never stopping. I shuttered at the word 'hospital'.

"No. Don't. I'm fine. Please." That was the last place I wanted to go.

"We have to. You won't get better."

"I-I'm fine. Don't take me there. Piko."

He shook his head. "If you'd been at home when this happened, you would've died. You would've been dead by now, probably. You'll die if we don't take you there."

I managed to move one of my lead arms, wiping away the tears in his eyes. It flopped down weakly as it completed the job.

"I promise, I'll get better. Please, don't take me to the hospital." I felt my tears start in the place of the ones I wiped away from him. He continued letting his fall, but this time, they fell on the shoulder of my nightgown, where his head was. Moving my arm that much made me so tired. It was such a simple task, but it made me so tired. "Piko. Are you listening?"

He nodded. "Don't take me to the hospital." My voice started to loose its volume and articulation as my last few words were spoken. "Please. I'd rather die here than an unknown room."

He looked at me for a moment, scared of something. He shook my shoulders, not letting me go to sleep. It started to fail though, and I fell asleep being shook.

***** =O Heh, it's 3 AM, and I can't think of anything to put here, so... one more chapter. Review this one first, though! Last chapter isn't the last, we're not close yet *****


	10. Recovery

***** Ah, last chapter of the night. Just to keep track of how long this takes, and because I'll be too tired at the end to edit it out, I started at 3:05 AM. Next disaster will be Piko, and in his POV, just an FYI.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID *****

**** Gumi POV ****

I woke up to nothing. I couldn't move my body if I tried, my headache was back, at ten-fold power, and it felt like I was on a merry-go-round, spinning in circle after circle. I make a little hum, just to show that I'm awake. There was no other way to show them. I didn't know what was going on, since my eyelids wouldn't open and the pounding in my head blocked out any sound. There was nothing except black and silence in all directions.

I couldn't tell anything of what was going on, except that I'd been hit into the air an inch or two, then hit the ground again. Either, we were on the way to a hospital, like I didn't want to; or Mom jumped onto the bed. B was alot less likely, but I hoped that's what happened. Nothing maked any sense. We were spinnning in endless circles around, and around, and around, and around and... Well, you get the point.

After a time unknown to myself, I could feel myself being moved around, and I guessed we'd arrived at our destination. My head hung loosely back, as did the rest of them. I had no control over them, so they were just flopping around uselessly. I was set in something, then I fell back asleep. I was tired, like I have been so often today. Was it even still the same day? I couldn't tell. What time was it? I didn't know that either. All that I remember is slowly drifting away, like in my dream, where I watched myself die.

I opened my eyes to a bright room. Machines were buzzing, and there were wires attached to my arms and a mask over my mouth and nose. I glanced around, finding a window into a hallway to my left. I turned my head, and noticed Mom and Piko were both crying into each other's arms, while a doctor looked sadly at the two of them. I extended my hand to the window, like I was trying to reach Piko. He turned his head around slowly, almost like he was saying his last goodbye. Then he noticed I was moving. He turned all the way around, his face smiling at me. I waved, then put the hand back by my side. Mom joined him in watching me, as did the doctor. They were all three surprised.

The doctor came in, leaving Piko and Mom in the hallway. The doctor was older, his face and hands wrinkled, but he looked like he knew alot. "My, my. What an interesting story you've had." He sat on the side of the bed, smiling at me. I blinked a few times, looking at him curiously. He chuckled weakly before continuing. "You've been sick for about three weeks or so, but it was so mild, you'd need a professional doctor for a mother to know. It wasn't until last night that the process was sped up, due to a bacteria in the tick your friends mom found being injected into you."

I nodded, showing I understood. He continued. "Ten minutes into your arrival here, we were almost certain you would die. Twenty, and you got close and recovered. The time went in twenty minute intervals, every twernty minutes you'd almost die. Until we were at five minutes before two hours, and you finally slipped. Nothing would bring you back, so we pronounced you dead. Everyone left the room, and your heart suddenly started beating again. Your friend noticed it, remember? You were waving at him." I nodded. But I was confused. I... Died?

He smiled at me again. "However, you won't be able to see your friend any time soon. You've still got a fever of 105.8, so you need to rest until it goes back to normal. We've got you on a few different types of medicine, and a few for you to take home. Are you okay with pills?" I nodded. "Good. You'll be on antibiotics, a fever reducer, and some pain pills. You okay with that?" I nodded again. I didn't know what kinds of medicines I was supposed to take for the condition I was in, it all just too unreal. I hadn't been sick since that time when I was five. The same exact thing happened, except I didn't go to the hospital, and nobody was taking care of me. And I doubt that it was all caused by a tick.

"You were fighting off a case of the flu, so when the infection came, your body wasn't ready for the reinforcements. The infection took over the flu viruses, and caused it to be much worse than it should've been." He patted my leg and turned to leave. Just before he opened the door, he said a final note. "It's like a war in your body. The enemy was taken over by another, causing one enemy to become too powerful for your troops to fight it off."

I sat in silence the rest of the day, watching Piko standing outside the window. He looked so happy, most of the time he just stood there and watched me, tears rolling down his cheeks and a smile on his face. It wasn't a fake smile like the ones you get from the greeters at grocery stores. This was a smile that words couldn't describe. Our eyes didn't leave the other the entire time. At night, he was forced to leave. It was sad seeing him go, but I knew he'd be back in the morning.

Even though I'd slept all day, I was still really drained. I fell asleep within minutes of him leaving. And I didn't dream about being killed. I woke up late in the day, and, just as I expected, Piko was standing outside the window. I smiled and waved at him. He waved back. I put my arm back by my side, but never let my eyes leave Piko. Soon a doctor came in, a different one than yesterday.

"Hey, how're you doing?" He wore a long, white lab coat, and was a bit younger than the one yesterday. I shrugged, still wondering if I should talk with this thing over my mouth. The first thing he did was check the "Vitals," mentioning a few good benchmarks, like my blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate.

"So, you're healing quickly. We can probably let you out later today." I nodded, glad. "For now, we'll allow you to have a guest." My smile grew, and I looked at the doctor.

Trying to keep myself calm, I kept my words limited. "Thank you."

He laughed, then motioned for Piko to come in. Piko would've rammed down the door if he could. In the prescense of the doctor, he tried to act calm, but I could tell on the inside he wanted to scream from joy. When the doctor left, Piko broke into tears, burying his face into my stomach, muttering things like, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I had to take you here."

I patted his head. "Don't cry Piko. I can now honestly say that I'll be alright. I'm glad you didn't listen to me, or I would've died. Er- stayed dead." I laughed awkwardly. Seeing as he was in no state to talk, I continued. "Anyways, I should be apologizing. I made you spend all that money on a hospital, and I don't think I have the money to pay you guys back. My parents aren't gonna be happy about this."

He shook his head. "You're a part of our family. We're the ones who take care of you when your sick." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"I'll be glad to come home later today. And maybe this time, I won't refuse the pocky." I giggled a bit, and when he started it grew into laughter.

I was happy to be part of such a great family. They seemed like they always knew when to be funny and when to be serious.

He looked up from his laughter. "You know, Gumi. The family that dies together stays together."

I glanced at him, and stopped laughing. "Whadda you mean?"

He shrugged, "I have a hunch. Could be wrong, though."

I shrugged and we started laughing again, over nothing but eachother.

I can honestly say that was the best hospital visit ever.

***** 4:45 when I finished. An hour and 40 minutes to finish. I hope you guys like it, sorry it's so short. *****


	11. Homeward Bound

***** Awh, crap. I scared away all my reviewers. Where'd you guys go? Can I have more?**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID *****

**** Gumi POV ****

Like the doctor said, I got out on the fith day. I wasn't able to go back to school for the last day, but I was okay with that, seeing as I got excused from my finals. I'd be moving on to High School next year. Yippee.

When Piko came in after the last day of school, there was writing all over his shirt, arms, face, and legs. It looked funny, but I was the only one laughing. He tried to scrub it off his arms using the sink nearby, but it didn't help much, maybe even made it worse. I managed to cough out, "What happened?"

He frowned. "Some girls thought it would be funny to pin me to the ground and cover every inch of my body in permanant ink. It wasn't, though, since the teachers yelled at me for writing on my body." He held up his fingernails, showing a fresh coat of polish. "They repainted my nails, too."

I tried to stop laughing, realizing the world was spinning from my lack of oxygen. I smiled at him. "So, what'd I miss today?"

He gave up on removing the ink from his arms, and sat down on the side of my bed. "Hm... Not much. We didn't do anything, really. It was just a day to goof off." He took my hand and kissed the back of it gently. "You know, you're starting to look alot like Oscar. I mean, you haven't brushed your hair, or taken a shower, in a little under a week."

I took my hand back, crossing my arms. "Yeah, well, in my defense, I'm still having troubles walking, and haven't had access to a brush." He looked hurt at me taking away my hand, but I ignored it. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. "I'm coming home today, so when I walk in the door, I'm heading straight for the shower."

He turned my head back to face him, and just as my eyes opened, his lips landed on my nose. He opened his eyes, and his tears fell onto my cheeks. He giggled, and I returned it. He sat back up, rubbing the tears from my cheeks, then taking my hand, kissing it again.

"You ready to go? My mom will be here in a few minutes to pick us up." He was watching the window, looking for his mom.

Was I ready to leave? That was like asking a cow if he would enjoy a VIP tour out of the slaughter house. I nodded quickly, sitting up. I still wasn't fully healed, so the dizziness quickly returned. I used Piko's back to support myself until it subsided, then sat down next to him, my feet dangling off the side of the bed. I kicked playfully at the air, shivering occasionally. I still had a fever, but it was going down. Piko noticed, and took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it over my shoulders.

A funny little tone came from somewhere in the room, and I glanced around, trying to find its source. Piko pulled his phone out of his pocket, reading a text on his screen. He jumped off the bed, extending a hand out to me. "Mom's on her way. Slowly."

I took the hand. How in the world do you stand slowly if your feet don't touch the ground? I slid off the bed gracefully, my feet landing on the floor at the same time. This, appearantly, wasn't slow enough for my body, and I quickly fell to my knees.

I rubbed my eyes with my hand that wasn't being held by Piko, trying to get my vision to straighten out. The world was spinning in circles, and my head was pounding. I suffered through the pain, keeping my eyes closed to keep me from seeing the moving room. When I could think again, I slowly stood up, this time managing to avoid the headache. I opened my eyes again, and Mom had entered the room and had taken my hand from Piko. Trained assassins! I swear!

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "You okay? Ready to leave?" I nodded, dropping her hand. I was glad I was still in my own nightgown, instead of one of those hospital gowns. Then again, I was in a nightgown, in the middle of the day. I got a few strange looks while shuffling through the streets to Mom's car. I think the most interesting looks were from a bunch of highschoolers that were riding down the street on skateboards, just when I tripped.

We made it back to Mom's car uneventfully. Well, uneventfully as in I didn't go unconsious or anything. Piko helped me into the seat behind him, then got in shotgun. Mom turned the keys to start the car. The moment the engines roared up, the vents started shooting me with air so cold it felt like it was growing icicles. I shivered, crossing my arms.

Mom fumbled with a few buttons, then the air got warmer. "Sorry, Gumi. The car was warm when we first got in, so we had the AC on."

"It's better now." Better? Half my face was pressed against the window, the other half being warmed by the vents. I probably woul'd have fallen asleep, except I'd slept more in the last 24 hours than I normally do in a week. Piko turned around to check on me, and found me like that, half-asleep, leaning against the window. He poked my knee, and I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Yes?" I blinked a few times, my head slowly moving from the window.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure you were alive."

We turned into the parking lot of a drug store. "I have to get your prescription in. I'll be right back." She got out of the car, leaving me and Piko alone. I continued leaning against the window, remembering what happened last time I was sick.

_Gumo was in my room. He brought me a carrot, like he'd seen me eating before. I was laying on my side, on my bed. I smiled at him when he entered, but shook my head._

_"Gumo, I'm not hungry."_

_He shoved the carrot in my face. "You feel better."_

_I took the carrot, but put it on my table. "I said I'm not hungry, Gumo. I'm not gonna eat when I'm not hungry."_

_He looked at me, anger in his eyes, "Eat!"_

_I shook my head, then pointed at the door. "I'm not hungry. I'm not gonna eat."_

_When he took a step back, he tripped, falling onto his butt. Tears welled up and started to roll out of his eyes before he got up, running out and yelling, "Gumi pushed me!"_

_My dad came in a few minutes later, to yell at me. I tuned him out, occasionally nodding to show him I was listening. When he finally left, I fell asleep._

Piko was sitting next to me, brushing out my hair. I jumped when I realized he'd moved, spinning around too quick for my body to handle. The world was spinning again, and I had to use the back of the passenger seat to keep myself from falling over.

When I was able to open my eyes again, Piko looked worried. I smiled, and moved back around to let him brush my hair again. I hated it when people worried about me. It was a new feeling, one that I haven't gotten used to yet.

"Hey, Gumi?" Piko was quieter than normal, and it wasn't just my ears.

"Mhmm?"

"I-I know you don't like talking about what happened before you started living with us, but, it's just been on my mind lately, and I can't think of anything else. Why did your parents leave you?" The car was silent for a few minutes. The brush moved rhythmically through my hair, loosening all the knots in it.

"I honestly don't know myself. I've been trying to find the answer for three years, but no luck. They just told me one day that they were leaving, but I had to stay. And that was that."

"And, Gumi, what were you like before they left?"

I nodded, and smiled. "It wasn't until they were gone that I was truly alone. Everyone liked me back in grade five; I had alot of friends and my grades were alot better. Rin in particular has always stuck out so brightly, because even after I secluded myself, she tried to help. Half-way into grade seven, though, she gave up. My grades had dropped so low, everyone thought I was going to have to repeat last year. She let me borrow her notes even after we stopped talking so that I didn't fail."

_"Here, Gumi, you can borrow my notes for the next test. I've memorized it all, so you can keep the book until the day of the test."_

_I looked up from my phone. It was freezing outside, but I was sitting around outside of school, because I knew my house wouldn't be any warmer. "Ah, t-thanks Rin."_

_"Do you need a lift home? My mom's here, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind."_

_I shook my head. "I'm gonna hang out a little while longer." I looked back at my phone. I wasn't actually doing anything on it, I just didn't want to accidentally stare at someone while I'm not thinking._

_"I'll see you tommorrow, then." I heard her feet crunch through the snow towards the front of the school. That was the last conversation we had where we actually looked at eachother._

I sighed, and the driver's door opened, Mom crawling into the car. She handed me a brown paper bag. "These are for you. I'll explain them to you when we get home, so don't open the bag yet." She turned around, turning the ignition key, and backing out of the spot and onto the main road.

It was a silent trip back, except the radio. Piko was still brushing my hair, even though I was pretty sure there were no knots left. I couldn't focus on anything around me, except my thoughts.

_I was at Rin's house for a birthday sleepover. It was me, Rin, Meiko, Lily, and Luka. We were all in grade four at the time, and had nothing on our minds except having fun. I hadn't told my parents I was coming, since they wouldn't let me go. I'd snuck out of the house, but none of that was on my mind. We were playing a game of Truth or Dare? and the only thing I could focus on was not tripping while wearing Rin's mom's heels. They were giant, and the heels were about six inches off the ground._

_"I'm blaming you if I break my ankle, Lily!" They were laughing with me. I managed to get across the room without breaking my ankles, too._

_"Gumi! Your turn!" Rin was yelling from across the room. She had a bright yellow shirt with big, white letters that read 'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!'_

_I pointed at Meiko. She was in a plain dark red t-shirt, with a brown jacket over it. "Meiko! Truth or Dare?"_

_"Me? Uhmm... Dare!" She was grinning happily._

_I had stolen Rin's phone earlier that day, and also got Kaito's number. We all knew Meiko had a BIG crush on Kaito. I looked over at Rin. "I dare you to call Kaito and tell him that you like him!"_

_Me and rin were grinning, Lily was 'Oooooh...!'-ing, but Meiko sat there, fear plastered on her face. "I-I chicken!"_

_We all shook our heads. "You used it last round on eating the rest of the pizza!" We were all lauging, except Meiko._

_Rin held out the phone. "It's alright, Meiko. He's not gonna think any less of you. I'll be sure to tell him we dared you."_

_Meiko took the phone, and found Kaito's number. She held the phone up to her ear. The room was quiet, everyone watching Meiko with anticipation._

_"Hey, ah.. uhm... Kaito? It's Meiko." Kaito was talking, and Meiko laughed at something he said. She managed to get another word in, and stopped laughing. "Listen Kaito. I-I really like you... I-It's true!" There was a long pause, Meiko sat there with the phone by her ear, her knees pulled up to her chest. She suddenly gasped, looked up, red-faced. "W-What? Really! Of course! Ah, alright then. I'll see you Monday." She flicked the phone closed, then passed the phone back to Rin._

_Luka was the first to chime in. "What'd he say?"_

_Meiko made the sign that her lips were sealed, and she threw away the lock. She was grinning pretty broadly the rest of the night, but wouldn't tell any of us why._

_On Monday, we found out that she had been asked by Kaito to be his Girlfriend._

I laughed in my mind at how the relatoinship worked. They barely even talked, yet they were so close to eachother. Like, an invisible string tied around their wrists that wouldn't let them get too far apart. When they realized what a true relationship was, they didn't back down, nor did they break up. They got closer together. I think they're still dating to this day...

I turned around and smiled at Piko. He was caught off guard at my sudden happiness, but smiled back happily.

***** I have had no time, nor any inspiration to write WHATSOEVER! I'm sorry for the late update, but in my defense, the little blue button hasn't been getting clicked enough recently. Maybe you'll take 30 seconds and tell me what you like, and what you hate?*****


	12. House in the Woods

*****Hey! I finally got more reviews! I'd like to thank MelodyK, Anonymous, and Rho for the inspiration for this chapter! I hope it turns out well, because I'm having a HUGE writers block right now... So, 12!*****

****Piko POV****

It was six days ago that Gumi came home from the hospital, and she's finally back to her normal self. Her temperature's back to normal, and she's back to being, well, Gumi. Not really any other way to describe it, just wonderful Gumi.

"Hey, Piko, let's take a walk after lunch." I turned around to see Gumi smiling, munching on a carrot.

I smiled back at her, nodding. "Sure, got nothing else to do." I turned to Haku. She was still throwing rasins in the air, trying to catch them in her mouth. I giggled, as every time she threw one in the air, it went far to the right or left. I dug a rasin out of the box, tossing it into the air, and catching it skillfully in my mouth.

Haku had seen it, and still couldn't get it. I giggled, finishing my box, then turning to Gumi. She put the last bit of carrot in her mouth, then smiled. I returned it. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, getting out of her seat, then heading to the door. I followed quietly, and just as she was opening the door, Mom yelled, "Gumi! You're forgetting to take your medicine!"

A lightbulb flashed over her head. "That's right." She hurried over, swallowing the pills, then dashing back to my side, smiling at me as she slowed down.

We both yelled, "Thanks Mom!" as we headed out the door, closing it behind us. It was warm, but not unbearable. A breeze from behind us kept us cool while we walked through the woods. About halfway through the walk, we came to a fork. One way would send us towards the school, the other where her surprise was.

She stopped, looking down each path, then at me. "You probably know these woods better than I do." She pointed down each path. "Which way?"

I took the hand that was pointed down the path to the left, away from the school, then jumped in front of her and smiled. "At the end of this path is a surprise. Are you ready?"

She nodded quickly, but her face looked confused. "What kind of surprise is it?"

I used my free hand to put a finger on my lips. "I can't tell you that! That's why it's a surprise!"

She smiled, then started to run ahead, my hand still in hers. "Then, I guess I'll have to find out for myslef!"

****Gumi POV****

I hate surprises. They never fail to amaze me, but not knowing scares me.

_"Mama! I wanna throw a party for my birthday!"_

_"You can't do that! You're too young! And the house isn't clean."_

_"Pleeeeease Mama! I'll be good!"_

_"Go ask your father."_

Yeah, THAT worked out real well. My dad said no too, and I didn't even imagine asking him twice.

Behind me, Piko abruptly stopped. The momentum I had suddenly stopped too, and my arm popped. "Piko!" I whined, rolling my shoulder and letting go of his hand.

"Ah, sorry. But, we're here."

I looked around. There wasn't anything but trees. "What are you talking about?"

_"Surprise!" Everyone was there: Rin, Meiko, Lily, and Luka. Mom led them inside and to the table, where she offered them drinks._

_When I finally was out of my daze, I gave them all hugs, and thanked them, "Like a proper lady should."_

_In each of their arms were colorfully wrapped gift boxes. I opened them one at a time, thanking them and smiling the entire time. When they were all open, I glanced up, and they were all blurry from the tears of happiness in my eyes. "Th-Thanks everyone!"_

I followed Piko's gaze up, to find a little house-like place in the trees. From what I could tell, the house was all wood, with a little door, and two windows. It's base rested on two tree branches, and it looked pretty sturdy, despite the old wood.

"Ah, Piko. How do we get up there?" I looked down at where he was, but he'd moved to the tree.

"Over here. There's a ladder." He leaned over from the other side of the tree, smiling and waving. I jumped to his side, scaling the ladder just behind him.

The house was about half-way up the tree, but it was still a pretty impressive height off the ground. I assumed about 20-30 feet. From the house, the forest seemed so small. You were in the midst of alot of leaves, and couldn't see much over the layers of them.

Piko extended his hand out to me from the other side of the tree. I took it, using the branches to leap to the other side. We sat on a big branch for a while, until a few drops hit our head. I didn't even notice before, but from up here, you could see the darkening sky.

****Piko POV****

I'm glad that it's just supposed to drizzle today. Enough to get us a bit wet, but not enough to completley drench us, even if we do sit outside the entire time. It was pretty warm outside, so the cool rain felt nice. The breeze that came with it was pretty good too.

My hair, however, doesn't like to agree with me that rain is a good thing. Last time I was outside in rain like this, Haku told me I looked like a porcupine. That was pretty interesting.

I constantly fixed my hair, trying to keep it under control. I was envious of Gumi, who's hair had gel in it to keep it under control.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Gumi's legs kicked simultaneously, her knees locked in place.

"I just thought this would be a nice place to show you. I found it just a few days after we moved here, but haven't been here since."

Gumi leaned over, her head resting on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, leaning my head on hers gently. She sighed calmly, stopping her legs from moving. "It's so pretty up here. I'm glad you found it."

"I am too. I'm glad we found eachother too. If you hadn't dropped your folder that day, you might've been dead today."

"Why are you so nice to me? I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be happy. When you saved me that day, I felt like there was something there. Something like an-"

I pulled her off my shoulder and leaned so that my forehead was against hers. "Something like an invisible string connecting us. Everyday we're together, the string gets shorter, and we get closer together."

Gumi, I love you, but I just can't say it yet.

***** I finally got around to finishing it. I hope you like it! Review as always!**

**I'd also appreciate it if you'd check out my new story, "Command:Protect." Only the first chapter is up so far, but I'll update ASAP! Tell me what you think of it!*****


	13. Redeyed

*****Welcome back! I hope you've liked it so far, because- and I know I'm being rather harsh here- I'm thinking of ending it. AFTERTHOUGHT: I might change it entirely. Instead of ending, it becomes this strange little mixed up, creepy world *Sadistic laughter*.**

**Thank all who reviewed for the chapters I have up so far.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID*****

****Piko POV****

It's so hot outside, I think all three of us would collapse just by opening the back door. The weather man told me it was supposed to get up to 105 today. Sound a bit familiar?

Mom left a while ago to get us popsicles.

"Gumi, I don't think they have carrot flavored popsicles." I laughed and poked her nose.

"They need to. I'd be their number one customer." Her voice sounded robotic, due to the fact that she was speaking into a fan. We were all trying to keep cool. Not even the AC can keep the house cold on a day like this.

Haku was sitting on the other side of the room, playing with dolls. I silently crawled behind her. Just as she picked up one of the male dolls to make it talk, I butted in.

In the deepest voice I could muster, I said, "Let's go to the park."

I think I scared Haku a bit, since she swung the male doll around, slamming me in the side of the face. It didn't hurt all that much, though. "Piiiko! Don't scare me like that!"

Gumi lazily turned her head around, a smug smile plastered on her face. "You know, Piko. Going to the park sounds fun right about now." She perked up a bit. If people had cat-like ears, hers would probably be pretty pointy right about now. "You still sound like a girl when you talk like a man."

She turned back to the fan, then I silently crawled over. I didn't think she noticed me, so I grabbed her sides and started tickling her. She fell back so that her head was on my shoulder, and continued to quirm while I tickled her.

****Gumi POV****

_I sat alone at a lunch table. Quietly nibbling on a carrot, I stare off into space, thinking up a lie for why my homework wasn't done in Language Arts. A finger tapped on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Rin and Len standing there. Hadn't they been dating for a few weeks now?_

_Len flipped his bangs out of his eyes. I'm not one to really freak out over eyes, but his were seriously beautiful. Like looking at a cloudless sky. His voice was a bit girly, but it could be told it was a boys easily. "Do you want to.. erm... come sit with us?" He tried to avoid eye contact with me, always looking out the nearby door._

_I stared at Rin blanly. Using the strongest weapon I had, I over-reacted dramatically. "Me? Little old me? Aren't I going to ruin your reputation just by sitting here?" I stood, bowing down gracefully and extending an arm to my seat. "Here, be seated, your Highness." I cut the act and stared at Rin deathfully. I'd even been able to catch Len's attention with the act._

_Rin glared at me. "You're unbelievable. I can't believe after what all I'd done for you, you just-"_

_I turned my head away and sat back down. "No. I don't want to sit with you. Stop talking to me."_

I got my hands to work, so I took Piko's hands in mine, stopping the tickle barrage, then dropping his hands immediatley. I stood without looking at him and hurried to our room.

****Piko POV****

I got up and rushed after Gumi. What was that about? Had I done something to make her angry? She'd seemed so happy just a moment ago...

She beat me to our room, and immediatley slammed the door in my face and locked it. No matter how hard I pounded on the door, she wouldn't open it. I sighed, sitting down and leaning my back against the door until it opened. She had to come out some time, right? She couldn't stay in there forever. Right?

It had been a little under an hour, when I got a text on my phone.

_Gumi: sry. dnt trust myself not to run if i open the door, not to scream if i open my mouth, and not to push you away when i c u._

Why hadn't I thought of texting her earlier?

_Myself: It's alright. What's going on? Are you alright?_

There was a long pause. She didn't want to answer? There was actually something wrong, and she couldn't answer?

I spun around, trying the handle again. To my surprise, it was unlocked. I threw it open and observed the room. There wasn't anyone in here...?

From behind the door, my wrist was grabbed, and the door shut behind me. When I was able to proscess what was going on, I realized that Gumi was the one who grabbed me. She was now holding me tight, making it difficult to breathe. She was shaking alot, too.

I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her head. "Don't let It get me. It wants me. It-" She started shaking more, making me hold her up.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. I'm here. What's 'It', exactly?"

"It-It watches me with red eyes. Just sits there and stares. It was at school with me, It was in the alley, and It was there when I was sick." She held me tighter, but started to shake less. "It hates me. Feels like It wants me dead, painfully dead."

I didn't know what to say. What do you say at a time like this? Instead, I started humming. It seemed to instantly calm her down, at least calm enough so I could breathe normally again.

I tried again for ansers. "Gumi, what is 'It'?"

"I-I don't know. I just know what I told you." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down enough to stop trembling as much. "Please be careful. It wants you too. As bait."

As bait? So now Gumi's a fish, and It is a fisherman, trying to use me to get Gumi to him. Was he going to fry up Gumi and eat her, too?

I stepped out of Gumi's grip, taking her hands in mine. "It will never get either of us." I wound my left hand with hers, so that our pinkies were hooked together. "I promise you."

The next few days I was on high alert. Every night, I would check the closet, under the bed, and hanging from the windows for anyone or anything. It was like when I was little, when my mom would check my room for the boogeyman.

_"Once upon a time, there was a little boy, just about your age. One night, he snuck an extra serving of dessert, so that his Mama didn't have any to eat! That night, the boy heard scratching on his window. He, however, never got to see what was making the noise, nor did anyone ever see the boy again."_

_"Oh, stop telling him those silly stories, Hiro. Don't listen to your Dad, Piko. You're a good boy, so nothing could ever happen to you."_

Nothing could ever happen to me, hunh. I wonder if Gumi is seen as a good child by the boogeyman.

He'd never get to her, because I'm here. I'm going to make sure she's always safe. No matter what I have to do.

***** Eh-hem... for the majority of this story, I was a little bit insane. But, I liked how it turned out, so I hope you do too.*****


	14. Vacation

***** I dug my grave that last chapter x.x I feel like such an idiot now. But, I'll continue, because I really want to finish this story! After some conversation with my awesome, awesome friend Lauren, I think I know how to get through this. Also, thank you for not killing me for not updating in forever. I feel really bad x.x**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID*****

****Gumi POV****

"A trip? Where?" I was still half-asleep, even though it was well through the day.

"Back to my old town. It's only been two months, but my dad still needs to tie up loose ends with work back there." Piko was trying to get the trap in his base to come out just enough to scare a bit, but not to actually hit anyone. I was inside, dirtying my back on a dirt wall.

"Besides, I have a few friends I want to catch up with." He shrugged, then leaned next to me on the wall.

"It sounds fun... I bet you were popular at your old school." I pulled at the 'P' on top of his head playfully.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're planning a surprise party for my return. I mean, my entire school." He laughed for a moment. "Not that I'd need it or anything, I've only been gone for two months."

"Still, they probably missed you. I'd miss you if you were gone for two months." I shrugged one shoulder

"Then you must miss your parents alot." He looked at the ground immediatley. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring _them _up."

"It's alright. As far as I'm concerned, my only parents are inside that house." I held my head up proudly.

He looked up, smiling, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "That's my girl."

"But, what do we do about 'It' while we're gone?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Hope that it doesn't follow. What else can we do?"

"You have a point. When do we leave, and when do we get to meet up with all your friends."

"That's something I know. We leave in two days, and we get there early the third."

"You mean to tell me that I only have two days to get ready?"

"Actually only one; we leave the morning of the day after tomorrow."

I sighed exasperatedly. "We're going to the store, then!"

**** Piko POV****

Shopping is tiring. I don't see how girls do it so often without dropping dead. But, we're back home now, Gumi's in the shower, Mom, Dad, and Haku are asleep, and I'm sitting in front of my laptop, reserching places to stay in Nikaho.

...

Why is it that every time someone wants to go somewhere, all the hotels are booked? Not a single one within ten miles has a room open. Creative thinking, go!

...

It doesn't work like that, does it? I must be too tired from shopping to think.

"What're you looking at, Piko?" Gumi leaned down next to my shoulder, inspecting the screen.

"Just trying to find a hotel to stay in." Because that's going so well.

She kneeled next to me. "How's it going."

"Perfectly fine! I found a five-star hotel, for the price of a one-star."

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "You're a handful."

_Last time I was called that was two years ago._

_"Piko! Catch!" Before I knew what had happened, a mudball had hit me square on the chest._

_"What was that for? Did I ruin your new clothes?"_

_"Piko! Gumo! Time for dinner!" His mom was calling us from inside my family's old house._

_"Piko! What'd you do to your new clothes?" My mom can't scold, just give a firm talking-to._

_"Gumo hit me with mud!"_

_"You're such a handful!"_

Maybe we could stay with Gumo's family. After all, I remember them having a few extra rooms in their house.

"Why don't you go to bed, Gumi? I'm gonna make a few phone calls to try and get us a place to stay." I picked up my cell phone sitting nearby, then rose and helped Gumi up.

"Alright."

**** Gumo POV ~0~****

_"Kurushii, Kurushii. Soredemo ikitai. Yasuraka ni nemurenakuteii."_

I picked up my phone off the nearby bedrest. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gumo?"

Piko called? I can't ruin the surprise. "Piko! Can't wait until you get in!"

"Neither can I. But, we may not come, unless we can find a place to stay

"Hotels all booked again?"

"Yeah. I'd still have to ask my parents, but do you think we could rent a spot for while we're there?" I jumped off my bed, heading to the living area to check with my parents.

"Oh, sure, sure! Let me go see if we have anything open. Four people, right?"

"Five, we've got another until her parents come back."

"Her? Piko, you know all the respect I have for you, but that's still not gonna keep me from thinking you're a pervert." If he hasn't changed, I should get the right reaction.

"T-That's not it at all!" Yup, he hasn't changed.

"Sure, sure. Is she cute? Have you even thought about _it_ yet?"

"Gumo... Yes she's cute, and I'd never think about something like _that_!"

"Alright, alright, let me ask my parents." I set the phone on mute as I entered the living area. Mom and Dad were sitting on the floor, playing a game with my adopted little sister, Cul.

"Hey, Mom, do we have anything open for the day after tomorrow until the day before school starts?"

"We do! A family just called and said that school is starting early this year, so that can't make their time share. Why?"

"The Utatane's can't find a place to stay when they come up. Can you reserve the spot?"

"Oh, sure, sure! They need a private male and private female, right?"

"Yup. Two Queens and a roll-in, too."

"I'll remember that! Oh, my turn?"

I yelled a thanks as I turned back to my room, then unmuted my phone as I brought it up to my ear. "Alright, we have you all set with a private double and two queen sized beds. Anything else, sir?"

"Sir? Gumo, what have you been eating?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Sorry. It's an instint now."

"Alright then, _sir_, that'll be all."

"If you hold that over me the rest of my life, I'm gonna kill you. But, I wish you a safe and happy trip up here."

"Alright then. I'll see you when I get there."

The phone clicked off from the other line.

*****~(OAO)~ - Reviews for my awesome smiley. Please don't kill me~~**

**The song for Gumo's ringtone is "If" by Luka Megurine(if that's how you spell her name...), but I listen to Hanatan and Piko's versions. Anyways, school is starting soon, so my updating times will vary on how busy I am with school work. And how much I'm willing to procrastinate...*** **


End file.
